Nunca mires hacia atrás Continuación: Mi Final
by Haru-chii
Summary: Bueno, trata mas ke nada de la continuacion del fic de Eleone... Solo ke a nuestra manera. Ojala les guste! Escriban sus comentarios sobre él!
1. Tengo que irme, pero pronto regresaré

Anna cuelga el teléfono móvil, todos los presentes la miran esperando alguna aclaración por esa llamada tan repentina de Ryu; a lo que ella responde:   
  
-¿A quién creen que están mirando?- dice en tono desafiante.  
  
Solo voltean hacia otra parte del comedor y continúan su cena. Anna se siente un poco preocupada por aquella llamada tan inesperada de su amigo Ryu...  
  
-¿Acaso pasaría algo con la tienda? No, no creo... Solo existe una manera de solucionar esta gran duda: Tendré que ir a Tokio, pero no puedo llevar a Hana. No tengo mas remedio que dejarlo aquí por las semanas que estaré afuera, no queda de otra. Mañana mismo hablare con la señora Kino para informarle.  
  
La joven rubia continuo su cena, pero lo hizo pensativa y lentamente; como si su mente estuviera en otro lado. El shaman de cabellos castaños no pudo evitar voltear a verla, se le quedo viendo detenidamente. Yoh se sintió tan cómodo observando a la rubia con su tranquilidad habitual, pero pronto vienen los recuerdos. ¡Sí! Aquellos instantes que pasaba con Anna; que en aquel tiempo era su prometida. Solo pensaba cuando la joven siempre se mostraba fría con la gente, era como si ella viviera dentro de su propio mundo. Siempre aparentaba ser dura con los demás, pero él sabia que era para que así las personas la respetaran y obedecieran, pero muy en el fondo era tan dulce y amable. Nunca olvidaría aquella noche que tuvieron juntos, en esos instantes se mostró tan gentil. Parecía otra persona, pero a él no le sorprendió mucho. Siempre supo que era amable y que lo apreciaba. Quizás no le asombró ese comportamiento de Anna, al menos no tanto como a Manta cuando se enteró. Al pensar en la sorpresa que tuvo Manta al enterarse y de su caída, se rió tan fuerte que llamo la atención de todos, a excepción de Anna. Bueno, al menos eso quiso demostrar la joven rubia.  
  
-Y, ¿a este qué le pasa?- preguntó Horo  
  
El shaman solo mostró una sonrisa, y pudo observar que a Anna no le importo en lo mas mínimo. Ahora ella se dirigía a la cocina y dijo:  
  
-Hana, mi amor. Apúrate a terminar tus verduras. Debes dormir temprano, mañana será un día muy largo.  
  
-Esta bien, mami. Hana ya casi termina, pero ¿podría dejar algunas? Hana las odia, además tío Yoh tampoco esta comiendo las suyas. ¿Por qué Hana si, y tío Yoh no?  
  
La joven solo ignoro lo que dijo su hijo, ella no podía ceder ante él estando todos ahí presentes. Eso demostraría debilidad, y eso era lo que menos quería demostrar ante Yoh. Ella sabia que debía ser dura, al menos frente a otras personas. Ya que ella no podía ignorar a su hijo, ella lo amaba mas que a nada. Tal vez seria porque no era solo su hijo, sino que era hijo de Yoh también. Y aunque lo negara mil veces ella seguía sintiendo afecto por él, quizas él ya no; pero ella lo quería, lo apreciaba, lo amaba... Lamentablemente pronto regreso a la realidad, ella ya no era su prometida ahora era Tamao. La niña tímida que alguna vez trato con indiferencia y que ella aparentaba ser su amiga, pero si alguna vez lo hubiera sido en realidad no habría aceptado el compromiso. Además Tamao si sabia que ella en realidad lo quería. Entonces ¿por qué la traiciono de este modo?  
  
-Cuando termines me alcanzas allá arriba. Ya sabes donde queda mi recamara. Nada de entrar a otros cuartos, te diriges solamente al mío. Hoy dormirás con mami, ¿entendido?  
  
-Pero... Hana quiere dormir con Tío Yoh  
  
-Nada. Hana dormirá hoy con mami. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Anna, no seas tan dura con él- se quejo Yoh, intentando defender al pequeño  
  
La joven rubia voltea a ver al shaman, aparece en su rostro un gesto de enfado y le reclama enojada, mientras los demás solo la observaban tal vez con indiferencia tal vez con rencor, a ella no le importo... mucho.  
  
-Mira Yoh, esto no es de tu incumbencia. Así que no te metas -hizo una breve pausa y se dirigió a su hijo- Hana, ya oíste. Cuando termines todas tus verduras te diriges hacia mi cuarto.  
  
-Si, mami. Ya que Hana acabe, alcanza a mami.  
  
-Pero, Hana si tu no te las quieres comer, ¿por qué lo haces?  
  
-Porque Hana protegerá a mami cuando crezca. Hana debe estar fuerte- contesta y se mete una cucharada de verduras a la boca. No le gustan y las escupe- ¡Guacala! ¡Que asco!  
  
Cuando termina Hana de hablar Anna se retira, no sin antes despedirse de los presentes:  
  
-Provecho y hasta mañana a todos. Hana... ya sabes.  
  
Esa misma noche, Hana duerme un poco inquieto. La rubia se siente algo nerviosa por el comportamiento de su hijo. Hana se nota nervioso, como si tuviera pesadillas. En eso, se escucha dar un grito del pequeño:  
  
-¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡El monstruo! ¡El monstruo viene por Hana! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!  
  
Anna intenta despertar al niño, no lo puede lograr. Cada vez se siente mas nerviosa por no poder despertarlo. Después de varios intentos, lo logra...  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, Hana?  
  
Entre lagrimas, el niño responde:  
  
-Mami... El monstruo quería atacar a mami, y lo logra. El monstruo golpea a mami en la cara. Hana no puede defender a mami, el monstruo quiere agarrar a Hana. Tengo miedo, mami...  
  
-No te preocupes, todo esta bien ahora. Ya despertaste. Todo fue un mal sueño. Ya, ya... todo esta bien. Ven, mami te protegerá ahora de ese monstruo. No pasa nada.  
  
La rubia lo abraza y lo duerme entre sus brazos. Ella se siente preocupada por su hijo. Se pregunta que ¿quién podrá ser ese monstruo? Mientras que, por una abertura que quedo al no cerrar bien la puerta, Yoh observaba todo. El se encontraba ahí ya que había escuchado los gritos de Hana, pero ahora al ver que Anna lo tiene bajo control decide regresar a su cuarto. En el camino de regreso hacia su recamara, se pregunta...   
  
-¿Quien podrá ser el padre de Hana? Acaso estaré en lo correcto, ¿Hao será su padre? Es lo que mas sentido tiene, digo, por la unión de nombres. Pero, entonces ¿por qué las personas que conocen a Hana, me preguntan que si estoy seguro de que Hao es el padre? ¿Acaso tiene parecido a otra persona? No lo sé...  
  
-----------  
  
Antes del amanecer, Anna se levanta y arregla un bolso, para el pequeño viaje que tendrá hacia Tokio. Tiene tantas cosas que hacer para ese día: informarle a Kino que dejara a Hana con ellos unas semanas, hablarle a Ryu para que vaya por ella, despedirse de su hijo. No se siente muy segura de poder dejarlo con la familia Asakura, mas que nada dejarlo con Yoh; pero no queda otra opción. Ella sabe que de todos modo regresara para ayudar en el entrenamiento de los shamanes novatos, por eso sabe que puede dejar a su bebé. Un buen rato después de haberse levantado decide ir a preparar el desayuno no tiene mas que hacer, observa a Hana todavía dormido y silenciosamente sale del cuarto hacia la cocina.   
  
Que sorpresa recibieron Horo, Len, Pilika e Yoh al ver que la rubia terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Lo único que hizo Kino fue entrar y se sentarse en la mesa, empieza a desayunar lentamente. Los demás se sientan también y empiezan a desayunar, Anna al terminar también los acompaña. Había un gran silencio entre los allí presentes, la persona que lo interrumpió fue el pequeñín de Hana, que apenas se iba levantando  
  
-Mami. Hana tiene hambre.   
  
-Buenos días, cariño. ¿Dormiste bien?- pregunta la rubia, al mismo tiempo que besa la frente del pequeño y lo sienta a su lado.  
  
-Si, gracias. ¿Qué desayunara Hana hoy? ¿Zumo y arroz?  
  
-Si quieres   
  
Anna se levanta y le sirve lo que pidió el niño. Todos se asombran por ver que amable es la joven con su hijo, cosa que nunca fue con ellos. Yoh en son de broma, tal vez intentando hacer platica comenta:  
  
-Anna, ¿por qué nunca fuiste tan amable con nosotros? Siempre nos trataste como sirvientes.  
  
La itako lo voltea a ver, no sabe como contestar. Quiere demostrarse amable con ellos, pero le teme a que ahora ellos tomen el control de la escena, teme mostrarse débil. A lo mejor porque siente que la trataran mal, como cuando sus padres la abandonaron. Todos la trataban como a alguien inservible, como si no existiera, la trataban como... una cosa insignificante. Ella no quiere volver a pasar por lo mismo, pero al ver a Yoh con esa sonrisa le hace ver las cosas distintas. Quizas si se muestra amable con Yoh, Horo, Len y Pilika la dejen de ver como si le tuvieran lastimas, pero y si no es así...  
  
-Porque... - prefiere mantenerse callada, aunque ella sabe bien la razón.  
  
-Porque tenia miedo, Yoh. Le tenia miedo a los tratos indiferentes. Por eso- piensa   
  
Luego de haberle servido a su hijo, se vuelve a sentar y ayuda al pequeño a comer. Kino interrumpe aquella escena tan agradable, diciendo:  
  
-Por cierto, déjenme informarles que dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente habrá una pequeña reunión de grupo. Ustedes saben, todos los shamanes que estuvieron con ustedes. En fin, sus amigos.   
  
Quiero pensar que ¿ustedes también regresaran en dos semanas? se dirigió hacia Horo, Len y Pilika   
  
-Si, con mucho gusto- respondió Pilika  
  
-Entonces abuela, vendrán todos. ¿Acaso ya les avisaste?  
  
-Si.  
  
La rubia no le da mucha importancia a esa platica, termina su desayuno al igual que Hana el suyo. Se levantan los dos, el pequeño sale del comedor y la joven se dirige a lavar los platos.  
  
-No se preocupe señorita Anna, yo los lavo- dice Tamao  
  
-¡No! Yo los lavo. Además estoy de visita. - contesta   
  
Ella termina de lavarlos, y sale hacia la sala. Los demás acaban su desayuno, y hacen lo mismo. Kino sabe lo que le pedirá Anna, así que decide ir a dar un paseo matutino para que así le informe a Yoh, en vez de a ella.   
  
-¡Señora Kino! Espere, ocupo hablar con usted.  
  
-Lo siento Anna. Debo salir; pero si ocupas algo cualquier cosa, solo pídeselo a mi nieto.  
  
Acabando de contestar Kino sale de la casa poniendo una sonrisa. Anna suelta un suspiro, no tiene mas remedio que avisarle a Yoh. Pero ello implica que... Se dirige hacia donde esta él  
  
-Yoh... Ocupo hablar contigo.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Pues... tengo que salir a Tokio algunos días y me preguntaba si... ¿podías cuidar a Hana en ese tiempo?   
  
-....Claro....- dice a la vez que pone su clásica sonrisa.  
  
La joven solo se va de ahí, sin decir nada mas. A lo que Yoh queda desilusionado, quería preguntarle tantas cosas. Ella va con Hana y le explica la situación, Hana queda encantado por lo que le dijo su mami. Al fin y acabo es su "Tío Yoh", ¿o no? Bueno, al menos al principio ya que cuando Anna debe retirarse Hana se queda agarrado de la mano de Yoh y llorando.   
  
-No te preocupes, amor. Mami tiene que irse, pero muy pronto regresara. Mientras tanto estarás con Tío Yoh. Hasta pronto, Hana- le dice la joven a su hijo, al mismo tiempo que sube a la moto con Ryu.  
  
-Adiós mami. ¡Regresa pronto! Hana te va a extrañar -se despide el niño llorando- Adiós, a ti también Tío Ryu.  
  
-Nos vemos luego, pequeñín- contesta Ryu arrancando la moto  
  
Ese mismo día Horo, Len y Pilika regresan a China, pues al final tienen que regresar a Izumo en algunas semanas. La mansión Asakura queda tan tranquila, Yoh le empieza a contar a Hana acerca de shamanes y le presenta a Amidamaru; que al principio le dio miedo al niño, pues él no sabia nada de shamanes y/o espíritus acompañantes. Pero Yoh le aclara a Hana, que esto debe ser un secreto, no le debe de decir a su mamá, que todo seria una sorpresa para ella y que seria solamente secreto de Hana y de Yoh como engañan a los niños, ¿no creen?  
  
---------------  
  
Al llegar a Tokio todo parece un desastre, Ryu se disculpa pero había tenido varios problemas con la tienda. Que no era cierto, todo fue plan de Kino para que así ella e Yoh llevarán a cabo el principio del entrenamiento de Hana Por tanto desorden y contratiempos, Anna se queda semana y media en Tokio arreglando los asuntos de la tienda y avisando que estaría cerrada por tiempo no definido; porque al fin y acabo Ryu y ella estarían en la mansión Asakura por lo de la reunión.   
  
Mientras todo eso pasaba en Tokio, en Izumo entrenaban a Hana y todo resulto de maravilla ya que Hana tenia gran potencial. Obvio: hijo de itako/sacerdotisa y shaman king, pues así ¿quién no? El chiste es que Anna y Ryu regresan al cabo de unos días antes de la dizque reunión, para ayudar con los preparativos y otras cosas.   
  
---------------------  
  
Un día antes de la gran reunión...  
  
-Anna, ya es hora de que le digas a Yoh la verdad referente a Hana. No puedes huir de la verdad por siempre.   
  
-Pero, señora Kino. Usted sabe que este no es el momento adecuado.  
  
-Nada de "peros". Mañana mismo le dirás a mi nieto la verdad, antes de que lleguen los demás. Ya es hora de que Yoh sepa la verdad de porque te fuiste hace tres años. ¿Entendido?  
  
-No tengo mas remedio, ¿o si?  
  
Y así acaba la conversación, la joven suelta un largo suspiro de tristeza. Ella sabe que ocupara mucho valor y fortaleza para decirlo, pero lo conseguirá. Además, ¿qué podría salir mal? Se va a terminar los preparativos de la fiesta del día siguiente, a darse un baño y a obligar a Hana a bañarse. El día acaba y todos se van a descansar, ya que mañana será un día muy largo y cansado. Al igual que lleno de sorpresas 


	2. Una dura confesión

A la mañana siguiente...   
  
Todo pasa como de costumbre, y Kino le habla a Tamao diciéndole que ocupa platicar seriamente con ella, por lo de la boda y todo eso que excusa mas mala. Así la rubia tendría toda la oportunidad y tiempo de contar la verdad al shaman de cabellos castaños. Yoh se va a su cuarto y la joven lleva a Hana al patio trasero y le dice que juegue un rato antes de que lleguen los demás y que mami estaría un poco ocupada. Anna sube a la planta alta, se detiene justo enfrente del cuarto de su ex prometido, suelta un suspiro largo. En ese momento piensa en rendirse y retirarse, pero no: debe ser fuerte. Se arma de valor y entra al cuarto de Yoh.   
  
El joven de cabellos castaños se queda sorprendido al ver que su ex prometida entra a su habitación, y la única reacción que le sale es su peculiar sonrisa. Al ver esto Anna se ruboriza. Yoh lo nota, deja de escuchar a Bob y se quita sus audífonos, se levanta del futón y se va acercando poco a poco a ella; pero la joven rubia piensa que si no logra hacer que él se aleje no podrá resistirse a tocar el cabello con el que le encantaba jugar.   
  
El joven la toma de la cintura y se aproxima demasiado a ella. Al punto de que Yoh puede notar como la respiración de su ex prometida se acelera, y viceversa. El shaman de cabellos castaños la va atrayendo hacia el futón ¿qué intentaba hacer Yoh con Anna? Se los dejo a su imaginación... , y justo antes de que los dos cayeran en ella, Yoh la intenta besar. Anna al ver esto le suelta una cachetada aunque en realidad se moría por besar los labios de su ex. El no tiene mas remedio que soltarla y sentarse nuevamente.   
  
-Así esta mejor- dice Anna a la vez que suelta un suspiro de alivio  
  
Empieza a hablar tranquilamente con su tranquilidad habitual. En el tiempo en que intentaba decirle a Yoh la verdad él la interrumpe preguntándole:  
  
-¿Que haz hecho de vuestra vida?  
  
Anna no responde. Yoh sigue con sus preguntas...  
  
-Bueno, ya veo que no piensas contestarme, pero solo contéstame esto... -dice el shaman king, y continua diciendo después de una breve pausa- ¿Por qué Hana dice que tienes una herida en el corazón?  
  
Anna se pone roja y a la vez seria, como si su mente se hubiera ido a otro lado.  
  
Ella solo recordaba como hace tres años atrás se había marchado del lado de Yoh...  
  
-Anna, ¿qué te pasa?-al ver que reacciona continua- Entonces, ¿por qué?  
  
-Es solo que...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
En ese momento, en el cual Anna pensaba confesar toda la verdad... suena el timbre. La joven rubia se queda sin palabra e Yoh desilusionado. Como es de suponerse habían llegado todos desde Chocolove, Manta, Lyserg, Len, Horo y su hermana, Fausto y Ryu. A Yoh no le queda mas remedio que ir a recibirlos y la joven sabe que tendrá que esperar su confesión. Los dos bajan las escaleras que conducen al recibidor e Yoh abre la puerta, al principio la intensidad de la luz exterior deslumbra al shaman y lo único que percibe son unas figuras humanas que, claro, eran las personas que estaban esperando. Los demás shamanes se sienten muy felices de poder ver de nuevo a Yoh, y empiezan a saludar a las otras personas: Kino, Tamao y... Anna.   
  
-Bienvenidos- dice Kino seriamente y después se retira  
  
-H-hola... -dice con voz nerviosa Tamao.  
  
-Creía ya haber dejado de tartamudear frente a Yoh y amigos, pero desde que Anna regreso no lo puedo evitar. Es como si... me pusiera nerviosa con su presencia- piensa la pelirosada  
  
Cuando los amigos ven a Anna al menos los que no lo habían visto, allí como si nada nunca hubiera pasado se quedan boquiabiertos. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tres años de su falta, ahí estuviera? Ellos no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, Anna Kyôyama estaba en esa reunión. La joven rubia no saluda, solo se queda allí de pie esperando alguna respuesta. Ella sabe lo que piensan, por eso no decide hablar. Conoce sus pensamientos, sabe que se sienten sorprendidos, felices e indiferentes a la vez con su regreso.   
  
-Por eso no quería volver... - dice, creyendo que solo lo había pensado.  
  
-No es así, Doña Anna -dice Ryu intentando animarla- Los shamanes se sienten felices porque este de vuelta, ¿no es así?  
  
-Sí, sí. Claro. -dicen a coro los shamanes, y aparece una gotita en su cabeza.  
  
Gracias a Dios alguien tenia que interrumpir ese silencio mortal: Hana como siempre  
  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Hana no los conoce. Solo sabe quienes son los de los cabellos raros, el de cabello azul es Horo-Horo y el del pico chistoso... - se ríe- es Len.  
  
Los dos shamanes se sienten furiosos por aquel comentario, y el niño sigue...  
  
-Y claro, Hana también conoce a tío Ryu... y a mami... y a tío Yoh. Pero Hana no conoce al de cabello verde ni al que parece doctor. No se como pueden peinarse así -se vuelve a reír  
  
-¡Hana! No seas maleducado.  
  
-¿Acaso no es lindo?- pregunta Pilika, al mismo tiempo que jala de su mejilla de forma dulce- Len, yo quiero uno.  
  
Len se siente avergonzado, es difícil para él que su prometida tenga esas ideas y, peor aun, que las diga frente a todos.  
  
-Y... por cierto pequeño ¿quién es tu mami?- pregunta Lyserg  
  
-¿Mi mami? ¿No la ves?- responde Hana a la vez que señala a Anna  
  
-¿Qué? Perdona niño, dijiste que ¿Anna es tu madre?- pregunta Fausto  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Acaso hay algún problema?- dice la joven algo molesta por aquella pregunta  
  
-No, no. Solo preguntaba  
  
-Vamos, cálmense. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la sala?  
  
-¡Siiii! ¡Vamos!- dice Hana, mientras toma de la mano a Yoh y corre con él hacia la sala.  
  
-Anna, ¿te parece que este con nosotros?  
  
La rubia no contesta y se dirige a la cocina. Antes de entrar voltea y dice:  
  
-La cena se sirve a las siete, ni un minuto más. ¿Entendido?- terminando se mete a la cocina  
  
Aparece una gota en la cabeza de los shamanes, y Hana grita:  
  
-¡Sí, mami!- y entra en la sala con Yoh  
  
Los shamanes los siguen, sienten tanta curiosidad por aquel niño. ¿Cómo podía ser hijo de Anna? Al entrar ven al niño jugando en el suelo con algunos bloques, pero hay algo raro. Los bloques no están en el suelo ¡parecen flotar!  
  
-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunta Len  
  
Eso hace que Hana pierda la concentración y los bloques caen. No lo pueden creer, ese niño posee grandes poderes; pero ¿por qué? Se supone que Anna es su mamá, pero es demasiado poder como para que solo sea hijo de una itako. A menos que...  
  
-Yoh, podrías decir quienes son los padres de Hana.  
  
-Hana es hijo de mami- dice y sale corriendo del lugar. Solo se escucha cuando llega a la cocina y se queda con su madre.  
  
Yoh sonríe y voltea a ver a los shamanes. En eso, Pilika y Tamao salen del lugar también; se sienten un poco hartas de esas preguntas referentes a los padres de Hana.  
  
-Entonces Yoh ¿quiénes son sus padres?  
  
-Ya saben: Anna.  
  
-Sí, pero ¿y su padre?  
  
El shaman cambia su actitud en un instante, se pone serio y borra la sonrisa. Primero les pide   
  
que se pongan cómodos. Los shamanes se sientan, y con curiosidad se ponen a escuchar al Shaman King:  
  
-La verdad, no sé con claridad. Hasta hace unos días creía que era...  
  
-Hao- Horo y Ren lo interrumpen a coro- Sí, si. Ya sabíamos.  
  
-¡Pero nosotros no!- gritan los demás haciéndolos callar.  
  
-¿Conque crees que es Hao su padre?- pregunta Ryu intentando disimular lo que sabe  
  
-Sí. Al menos eso creo.  
  
-Ya veo- dice Ryu  
  
-¿Por qué preguntas, Ryu? ¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?- pregunta Lyserg, al fin y acabo ahora es un detective muy reconocido. Entonces sabe como interpretar las palabras de las personas.  
  
-No, no. Solo decía- contesta nerviosamente Ryu  
  
-No le creo- admite Chocolove  
  
-Mmm... -los otros shamanes lo voltean a ver sospechosamente.  
  
-¿Por qué me miran así? Oigan, acaso creen que... No, no. Yo jamás les mentiría- dice Ryu intentando calmarse.  
  
Justo cuando parecía que le sacarían la sopa a Ryu a cualquier lugar, aparece Anna. Con cuchillo en mano y gritando que ya esta lista la cena. Que se apuraran a ir al comedor.   
  
-Que miedo... -dice Fausto mira quien habla  
  
-Je, je. Mejor nos vamos. No querrán que Doña Anna se moleste, ¿o sí?  
  
-No, señor. Tu no te escapas  
  
-¡Adiós!- dice Ryu y sale corriendo hacia el comedor  
  
-¡Que mala suerte!- dice Lyserg  
  
-Salvado por la camp-Anna, ¿entienden? ¡Salvado por camp-Anna! Ja, ja, ja.- dice Chocolove  
  
-No me gustan tus bromas, chocolatín- dice Len y le pega en la cabeza.  
  
Todos se apuran a ir al comedor. Yoh se queda pensando:  
  
-Si no es Hao, ¿quién es su padre?- piensa y alcanza a los demás  
  
--------------------  
  
En medio de la cena, Anna no puede resistir más. Se siente agobiada por aquel secreto tan grande. Lo mejor será decirlo ahora, pero no quiere que su hijo lo sepa, aun no. Así que decide mandarlo a la sala con Ryu y Lyserg, que ya habían acabado e ido a platicar. O ¿a interrogar? Bueno, Lyserg interrogaba a Ryu acerca del verdadero padre de Hana. idea de Horo  
  
-Hana, puedes ir con tío Ryu a la sala  
  
-Si, mamí- dice el lindo niño.  
  
Todos los ahí presentes la voltean a ver sorprendidos por tal comportamiento.  
  
-Yoh -dice en voz baja y nerviosa  
  
El shaman voltea a verla, ya que él no había volteado minutos atrás. Él seguía disfrutando su cena. La rubia lo ve y piensa: Es ahora o nunca. Kino ya sabia que iba a decir, así que no dio mucha importancia y siguió cenando.  
  
-Hana es... hijo... tuyo...  
  
Al oír esto el shaman king derrama la sopa sobre Chocolove gritando:   
  
- ¡ ¿Qué? !  
  
-Oye, ten mas cuidado- dice Chocolove, lleno de sopa  
  
-Ves, te lo dije hermano. Hana es hijo de Yoh. Me debes 5 dólares.-afirma Pilika riendo.  
  
-...este no es el mejor momento, hermanita. Ji, ji- dice Horo-Horo.  
  
Anna no tiene mas remedio, al ver que todos la miran anonadados y chismorreando entre ellos, de salir del comedor dirigiéndose a la cocina. Tamao se sentía frustrada, pues sabia que tarde o temprano ocurriría esto. Yoh sigue a Anna algo molesto.  
  
-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Y para arruinarlo en este momento. ¿Qué? ¿Quieres hacer una escena?- dice el shaman de cabellos castaños.  
  
-No es mi culpa... -dice algo histérica y llorando- Ya no podía resistir mas, ¿acaso sabes tú lo que es que Hana diga que tiene una herida en el corazón por no tener padre? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso lo sabes? Lo dudo.  
  
-¡No, pero!... - dice Yoh todavía sorprendido y molesto por aquella confesión.  
  
Anna lo interrumpe diciendo:  
  
-Hasta llego a pensar que Hao hubiera reaccionado mejor en estos momentos que tú...  
  
Sale corriendo de la habitación. Empuja la puerta y tira a todos los chismosos que estaban pegados a la puerta oyendo. Les tira una mirada matadora. Se dirige a la sala y toma de la mano a Hana.   
  
- ¿Adónde va Hana con mami? Hana quiere quedarse con tío Lyserg y Ryu  
  
-¿Hacia donde van Doña Anna?- dice Ryu sin comprender.  
  
Anna sale con Hana de la mansión de los Asakura. Tamao también se dirige hacia al recibidor, cosa que ella no quería pues sentía que Yoh la haría a un lado y se quedaría con Anna, pues al fin y acabo tienen un hijo, ¿o no?   
  
-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- dice en voz temblorosa Tamao.  
  
-Nada, Anna se ha marchado- dice seriamente Yoh.  
  
Pilika le cuenta la discusión que tuvieron en la cocina, ya que ella no fue a chismosear. Tamao no sabe que pensar... 


	3. Aparición de Hao

En otro lugar de Izumo, para ser exactos en un pequeño parque después de algunas horas de lo ocurrido...  
  
-Mamí, Hana tiene sueño  
  
-Pues claro, después de que Hana jugó demasiado como no va a tener sueño- dice Anna a la luz de la luna llena- Ven...  
  
Anna lo duerme en sus brazos. Ella ha pensado en todo lo que ha pasado, desde su decisión de haberse marchado del lado de Yoh hasta la confesión que acababa de hacer solo hace algún par de horas.   
  
-Acaso tomé en ambas ocasiones una decisión incorrecta... No lo creo. No podía resistir mas, era demasiado para mí...  
  
Se soltó a llorar...   
  
La joven rubia sentía que alguien la observaba y como ya han de saber, ella sabe leer la mente; tal vez no leer-leer la mente sino saber lo que la gente piensa [al igual que Hao]  
  
-¿A quién crees que estas mirando?- dice en tono desafiante, volteando a ver a...  
  
-A nadie, solo que me encanta ver el sufrimiento de los simples mortales- dice Hao y continua diciendo- Déjame adivinar... la culpa de ese sufrimiento que te destroza el alma es... Yoh y ese pequeñín es su hijo...  
  
-Sí- dice Anna secando sus lagrimas- ¿pero a vos que le importa? ¿Además que hace aquí?  
  
-La verdad no es de su incumbencia, pero ya que quiere saber vine a arreglar ciertos asuntos pendientes, pero de una forma poco común... - esto último lo piensa y suelta una risita maliciosa.  
  
Anna lo voltea a ver con una cara de: ¿Y a este que le pasa?. Hao se acerca hacia donde se encuentran Hana con su madre. Se sienta a su lado.  
  
-No pienso hacer preguntas sobre como fue que sobreviviste, pero ¿qué hace aquí, en Izumo?-pregunta la rubia algo confundida con aquella aparición  
  
-Ja, pues yo vivo no muy lejos de aquí- dice de forma algo burlona- y como ya le había dicho, tengo asuntos pendientes con los Asakura.  
  
Anna se sorprende y entristece a la vez con su respuesta y dice:  
  
-Acaso piensas matar a Y...  
  
-No- la interrumpe - Sólo vengo a ver a mi querido hermano se ríe.  
  
Anna suspira en forma de alivio, y Hao continua:  
  
-Entonces, ¿conque cree que hubiera reaccionado mejor que mi hermano?  
  
Anna se ruboriza:  
  
-¿Cómo es que sabe?-dice aquella joven- ¿Acaso nos ha estado espiando?  
  
-Yo puedo ver todo lo que hacen en esa mansión...  
  
El pequeño los interrumpe cuando grita:  
  
-¡El monstruo! ¡Mami! ¡El monstruo quiere atacar a mamí!  
  
-Ya no pasa nada- responde - Aquí esta mamí para cuidarte, todo fue un sueño  
  
Hana se tranquiliza y voltea a ver a la persona que esta al lado de su madre:  
  
-¿Quién es usted? Hana no lo conoce, pero se parece a tío Yoh.  
  
Hao le sonríe.  
  
-Me llamo Hao  
  
-¡Ah! Usted es la persona que dice Yoh es mi papá  
  
Hao se pone algo rojo. no sé como lo logro  
  
-¡Hana!- dice aquella joven, llamándole la atención por aquel atrevimiento.  
  
En ese momento, Tamao se dirige a buscar a Anna se siente culpable. Los encuentra, los puede ver en un parque, corre hacia a ellos, cual es su sorpresa al ver a Hao con ellos. Se esconde detrás de un arbusto y se pone a escuchar:  
  
-Por cierto Anna, - dice Hao - ¿en donde se esta quedando por ahora?  
  
-Pues en la mansión de los Asakura  
  
-Que le parece irse a vivir, digo por un tiempo, a mi casa.- continua- Tengo algunos cuartos vacíos.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-No se preocupe solo es temporal, en lo que termina sus asuntos en Izumo, usted sabe- afirma Hao- Además no pienso hacerle ningún daño.  
  
Anna lo piensa. Ella sabe que si se queda en la casa de los Asakura no se sabe que podría pasar. Además no quiere ver a Yoh, después de su comportamiento de aquella noche. Después de pensarlo por unos minutos acepta. Y por alguna extraña y rara razón abraza a Hao me imagino en forma de agradecimiento. El shaman se pone rojo, Anna lo suelta algo ruborizada y confundida por su comportamiento. Tamao al verlos abrazados a la luz de esa luna llena basta para que corra de regreso a casa de Yoh. Ellos la ven correr.  
  
-¿Y ella? Si mal no recuerdo es Tamao  
  
-Si-dice Anna- No sé que hace aquí. Seguramente buscándome. Hay que regresar por nuestras cosas. ¿Viene?  
  
-Esta bien. Además deseo ver a los shamanes -dice el hermano de Yoh  
  
-Ssshhhh Acaso no ves que esta Hana.  
  
-Oh. ¿Qué no sabe que Yoh lo entrenaba para ser shaman cuando usted tuvo que ir a Tokio? Todo fue plan de Kino - dice de forma maliciosa Hao.  
  
Anna se sorprende y se molesta. Piensa la razón por la cual no se lo dijeron. Al llegar a la casa de los Asakura, Tamao no puede hablar de la sorpresa.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa señorita?- pregunta Lyserg.  
  
-¿En donde había estado?- dice Yoh  
  
Ya que la habían buscado a ella, al igual que a Anna y Hana. Tamao no puede hablar. Esta confundida. Alguien entra. Se dirigen al recibidor. Cual es su sorpresa al ver a Anna y Hana acompañados de Hao. Anna no los voltea ni a ver, toma de la mano a Hana. Se dirige a su cuarto. Va por sus cosas para marcharse. Hao se queda allí.  
  
-¿Qué... qué haces aquí?- dicen Chocolove, Len, Horo-Horo y Lyserg en coro.  
  
-Acaso creían que un simple golpe de un débil shaman me iba a derrotar. Claro que no- dice burlonamente Hao.  
  
-Además, esta vez no vengo a perder mi tiempo con ustedes. Tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
-Pe-pero... creíamos haberte derrotado- dice Yoh algo asustado y sorprendido  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿No te alegra ver a tu hermano, querido Yoh?  
  
En ese momento Tamao logra hablar por fin. Interrumpe diciendo:  
  
-Anna... Hao... abrazados... - dice todavía impactada por lo sucedido.  
  
-¡Ah! Eso... Y pequeña humana, ¿ya les dijiste que Hana y Anna se irán a vivir conmigo?-termina diciendo Hao, logrando hacer enfadar a Yoh. Que en si era su propósito  
  
Kino al oír esto se dirige a donde Anna. Yoh la sigue. Su abuela se percata de esto y deja entreabierta la puerta. Yoh decide quedarse afuera a escuchar lo que pueda. Al entrar la encuentra empacando sus respectivas cosas claro que sin desordenar nada.  
  
-Anna, no puedes huir otra vez, debes enfrentar tus obstáculos - dice Kino  
  
-Pues, miradme hacerlo- contesta la rubia sin voltearla a ver  
  
-Mírate Anna, estas huyendo. Tal y como lo hiciste hace ya tres o 4 años. Podemos arreglar esto, todavía tenemos tiempo.  
  
-Si, para que luego me defrauden.- dice con un nudo en la garganta- Admítalo, hace 3 años me hubiera dicho que tenia que deshacerme del niño. O ¿acaso estoy equivocada?  
  
Kino se queda seria, porque sabia que eso hubiera hecho.  
  
-Además, por ahora no quiero ver a Yoh- prosigue con lagrimas en los ojos- Solo quiero terminar con esto y regresar a Tokio. Así que me quedare con Hao hasta acabar los asuntos aquí en Izumo...  
  
Termina de arreglar sus maletas. Toma de la mano a Hana. Sale del cuarto. Deja a Kino allí, parada y sola. Mientras que ella sonríe sin que Anna la vea por la sorpresa que tendrá al ver a su nieto afuera. Aquella hermosa joven lo ve, y sigue su camino. El shaman de cabellos castaños la toma del brazo para que se detenga.  
  
-Anna lo siento. Pero... ¿por qué no lo dijiste? Hubiéramos solucionado eso juntos. No sabes que alegría me hubiera dado al saber que tendríamos un hijo. Pero simplemente te marchaste... te busqué... Anna no te vayas. - termina diciendo.  
  
-Lo sé... pero ahora ya es muy tarde- contesta aquella linda rubia.  
  
La ex itako logra librarse. Y por esa reacción hace enfadar a Yoh. Él la voltea y no sé como le pega en la cara. Anna solo lo mira, no hace nada. Salen lagrimas de sus ojos. Hana que estaba ahí dice:  
  
-Mamí, el monstruo, Hana tiene miedo. ¡El monstruo le pegó a mamí!  
  
-Perdona, solo reaccione... -intenta disculparse Yoh- No tengas miedo Hana, ven con Tío Yoh  
  
Hana corre a esconderse detrás de Hao, que miraba todo. Al igual que los demás  
  
-¿Nos vamos?- pregunta Hao, mirando a Yoh de forma retadora.  
  
-Si- contesta la rubia, que se secaba las lagrimas  
  
Mientras que se iba aproximando a donde estaban dijo:  
  
-Por cierto Yoh,- ya al lado de Hao le dice- ¿Quién te dijo que podías entrenar a MI hijo?  
  
Yoh nota esto y dice de una manera triste:  
  
-¿Mi? ¿No habrás querido decir 'nuestro'?- pregunta el shaman king  
  
-No, solo MIO.- termina diciendo la ex itako -... Adiós, Yoh...  
  
-Nos vemos pronto diminutos seres, que se hacen llamar shamanes, y a ti también hermano- dice Hao, al mismo tiempo que le enseña la lengua a Yoh.  
  
Al terminar de hablar, Anna, Hao y Hana desaparecen. Chocolove intentando alegrar el momento dice:  
  
-¿Cómo que sus poderes aumentaron? ¿No creen?- dice riéndose  
  
Len y Horo le dan un buen golpe en la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué nos hacemos llamar shamanes? Oyeron eso, nos insultó y no pudimos hacer nada- dice Ryu.  
  
Los shamanes se dirigen hacia sus respectivos cuartos, excepto por Yoh. El joven de cabellos castaños se queda algo deprimido y solo.   
  
Tamao, que vio aquella escena, piensa tristemente:  
  
-Todavía la quiere...  
  
-¿Qué le pasa señorita Tamao?- pregunta Pilika  
  
-Nada- contesta, intentando no mostrar lo que siente  
  
Acabando, cada una se va a su recamara. Kino piensa en una forma de arreglar esto. (Que en parte ella provocó) 


	4. Una noche larga y llena de recuerdos

Algunas horas más tarde...  
  
- No puedo dormir es inútil. Necesito aclarar mi mente. - dice en voz baja el shaman king  
  
Sale de su habitación, piensa en ir a dar un paseo para así pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Pero, por alguna razón prefiere detenerse en la entrada del cuarto de su ex prometida.   
  
- Desde que ella se fue, entraba a esta habitación todos los días para así encontrar algo que me llevara hacia ella. Poco a poco mis esperanzas se esfumaron y deje de venir... Pero, ¿por qué ahora siento tantas ganas de entrar?  
  
Luego, de reflexionar si entrar o no; se decide y entra.  
  
  
  
-Todo esta como antes, tal y como lo dejó hace tres años. Aun ahora que ha regresado todo sigue estando igual...   
  
Ha regresado. Estas palabras se le quedan...  
  
- Volvió; así como se fue regreso. Pero, yo la busqué, todos la buscamos. Nunca apareció... Perdimos el anhelo de encontrarla... y ahora después de tres años regresa como si nada nunca hubiera pasado. Solo que ahora no somos nada... y tiene... tenemos un hijo...   
  
Empieza a recorrer lentamente cada espacio y rincón. Hasta que descubre algo nuevo que estaba tirado en el suelo.  
  
-Esto no se encontraba aquí- dice -Es una clase de libro.  
  
Lo toma, lo abre y lo empieza a hojear.  
  
-No; es un diario ¡El diario de Anna!  
  
-Seguramente se le cayó hace rato, y ni cuenta se dio  
  
No resiste la tentación de leer lo que dice.   
  
-Además ella no esta aquí... no puede molestarse- dice a la vez que pone una sonrisa.  
  
Empieza a leer detenidamente...   
  
No sé que me pasa. Últimamente me he sentido algo extraña, me dan unos ascos terribles y me siento un poco mareada. Fausto se ha ofrecido a revisarme, simplemente no quiero. No es que no confié en él, sino que... ¡No! No puede ser eso...   
  
En estos días tendré que ir con una doctora, para que me diga que me esta pasando. Con alguien que no te conozca ni a ti, Yoh, ni a tus amigos. En fin, mejor una doctora en la que confié, y sepa que no sabe nada de los Asakura...   
  
Temo lo peor, pero sé que no pueden ser ciertas mis sospechas...  
  
-Ay Anna, me hubieras dicho como te sentías... - prefiere continuar  
  
¡No puede ser! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué a mí?! Esto no puede ser verdad... pero no quiero a mi bebé lo maten, ni tampoco quiero darlo a un orfanato. Tendré que recurrir a la otra solución que me dio la doctora... Aunque sé que no volveré a verte, mi amado Yoh Asakura...   
  
Hoy puede ser la ultima vez que te vea. Ese dulce beso que me diste al llegar será él ultimo recibimiento que tendré tuyo... Yoh... Te extrañaré tanto, pero no quiero que lo sepas. Somos muy jóvenes, y seguramente sé lo que dirá tu abuela. Esta es la única solución. Solo espero puedas entender...  
  
Dejare atrás la pensión Funbari, todos los momentos que pasamos ahí se quedaran en el pasado y con eso a ti también. Adiós, mi querido Yoh...  
  
El shaman siente ganas de sacar toda esa furia que se tiene por no haber podido estar con ella para apoyarla. Solo continua leyendo...  
  
Hace algunos meses que empecé una nueva vida. Yo sé que tal vez no sea a tu lado, querido Yoh, pero esto será mejor así. Me vine a vivir a Tokio. Por el momento rento una pequeña casa. Solo conque estemos a salvo.   
  
Este niño que cargo en el vientre será nuestro hijo. Me pregunto si será igual que tú, ¿a quien se parecerá? Tendrá tu carisma o mi frialdad. Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz... aunque eso significa no verte mas, mi amado Yoh...  
  
¿Sabes? Hoy me encontré a Ryu, le conté la verdad. Piensa ayudarme. Al fin y acabo, esto esta saliendo bien. Pensamos en poner una pequeña tienda de reliquias familiares...  
  
-------------------------  
  
Han pasado tres años... Ryu me ha estado contando cosas de ti, Yoh. Tal vez, hoy sea el día más difícil desde que me fui de tu lado. He tenido a Hana (así le puse a nuestro hijo) Cada día se parece mas a ti, me causa dolor al verlo. Ya que tiene tus expresiones... Ojala pudieras verlo.   
  
Pensaba hablarte para así decirte que lo visitaras, pero cual es mi sorpresa al saber que estas comprometido nuevamente; esta vez con Tamao. Y que se han mudado hacia Izumo, no sabia que decir cuando me entere. Sentía como poco a poco una daga se me iba enterrando en el alma...   
  
Yoh, tengo una herida en el corazón, y esta vez no estas tú para sanarla...  
  
Supongo que entonces Hana será mi pequeño secreto, hasta que se deba saber...  
  
--------------------------  
  
Me ha llegado una carta de tu abuela. Dice que debo ir a Izumo para que tu abuela conozca a Hana. ¿Es cierto que haz tenido buena reputación con los shamanes novatos, desde que eres Shaman King?  
  
Por cierto, me será muy difícil volverte a ver, y ahora con Tamao. Pero seré fuerte Yoh, y no me entrepondré en tu compromiso...  
  
Nos vemos pronto, mi querido Yoh...  
  
-Es la ultima- dice soltando un suspiro - ¿Pero qué es esto?  
  
Encuentra una foto vieja...  
  
-Pero... si es la fotografía que nos tomamos todos al regresar del torneo- dice -Si mal no recuerdo... ¡Sí! Anna y yo estamos tomados de la mano aquí...  
  
Al terminar de hablar le da tanto coraje, que su única reacción es aventar el diario con la foto hacia la puerta y gritar...  
  
-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué Anna? ¿Por qué te tuviste que marchar y dejarme solo? Y ahora regresas como si nada... y te vas con nuestro hijo a la casa de mi hermano. ¿Por qué me haces esto Anna? ¿No ves que todavía te amo?  
  
Tamao, que había estado oyendo y viendo todo lo que pudiera a través de la pequeña abertura que quedo, observa la fotografía y se asoma a ver lo que seguía diciendo su prometido... Solo pudo observar como Yoh agachaba la cabeza y se veían caer unas lagrimas hacia el suelo...  
  
-Yoh... te amo tanto, pero no me gusta verte sufrir. ¿Acaso yo me interpuse en tu camino hacia Anna? No sé que más hacer... - susurra Tamao.  
  
Ella se dirige hacia su cuarto a pensar. Yoh se queda profundamente dormido en el cuarto de su ex prometida. 


	5. Descubrimientos y Entrenamientos

A la mañana siguiente en la mansión Asakura...  
  
  
  
-¿Dónde esta el señorito Yoh?- pregunta Len  
  
-Es cierto, no he visto a Don Yoh desde la sorpresa de anoche- contesta Ryu  
  
-Esta dormido todavía... -dice Tamao con dificultad  
  
-¡Que dormilón!- la interrumpe Chocolove  
  
- ...en el cuarto de Anna- termina diciendo tristemente  
  
Los allí presentes se quedan boquiabiertos con esa respuesta de Tamao.  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien con eso?- pregunta Lyserg curiosamente  
  
-Si... ¿por qué no había de estarlo?- contesta la pelirosada, intentando aparentar serenidad, aunque en verdad le entristecía.  
  
-Pero... no le molesta en nada que Yoh se quede a dormir en el cuarto de Anna. ¿Esta segura? Si yo fuera usted me estaría muriendo de celos... Mas te vale que nunca me hagas algo así, Len. ¿Oíste?- dice Pilika   
  
Len se pone colorado, de por sí es difícil para el seguir esto del compromiso con la hermana de Horo-Horo, y para acabarla últimamente Pilika ha tenido unas ideas muy extrañas... Entre tanta platica, entra Yoh todavía medio dormido y bostezando.   
  
-¿Haz dormido bien?- pregunta temblorosamente Tamao  
  
Yoh no contesta y se dirige hacia el refrigerador, toma un poco de jugo.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien, Yoh? Se te nota un poco afligido.- le pregunta Kino  
  
-Sí, abuela. Solo algo adormecido todavía. Disculpen... -termina diciendo y se retira del comedor.  
  
Por tales actitudes los shamanes deciden irse y regresar algunos días después. Yoh no sale ni a despedirse, ellos lo notan y se preguntan a sí mismos... Y a este ¿qué le pasa?  
  
El shaman de cabellos castaños se decide a entrenar ese día a sus estudiantes. Así que se da un baño para aclarar sus pensamientos y se alista para las clases.  
  
-------------  
  
En otro lugar de Izumo...  
  
-¿Dónde esta mami?- pregunta Hana  
  
-Tu mamá todavía duerme... -decía Hao mientras preparaba el desayuno  
  
-Ya no... -interrumpe la rubia- Gracias, pero yo me encargare del desayuno de Hana por ahora.  
  
-Bueno, ya no. Esta listo y servido en la mesa.- dice Hao, al mismo tiempo que pone una sonrisa que hace que se parezca a Yoh  
  
Anna se pone roja, ya que en si Hao e Yoh son iguales. Y cuando pone esas sonrisas lo hacen parecerse mas a él.   
  
-¿Qué le pasa a mami? ¿Por qué de repente se puso roja?- dice inocentemente Hana  
  
Anna lo ve y lo único que le sale decir es:  
  
-Ve a desayunar. Ya te alcanzo-  
  
-¡Sí!  
  
-Hao... -dice, mientras lo voltea a ver- Como ya ha de saber necesito hoy ir a la mansión Asakura para entrenar a los nuevos shamanes, pero no quiero llevar a Hana. Así que me preguntaba sí...  
  
-Claro, además me gustaría ver el poder espiritual del niño. Digo, si no le incomoda  
  
La joven solo mueve la cabeza intentando decir que no.  
  
-Entonces, así será. Y si no es mucho pedir, ¿podría seguir yo con el entrenamiento de Hana? Ahora que ya empezado necesita terminarse. No se preocupe, no habrá ningún riesgo  
  
-¡Mami!- grita Hana, intentando hacer que se dirigiera a desayunar con él.  
  
-Esta bien... -dice Anna todavía dudando un poco de Hao- Ahí va mami...   
  
Se dirige hacia el comedor con su hijo. Hao la observa sin que ella sé de cuenta.   
  
-...Anna, tú y tu hijo me serán muy útiles para mi venganza. Ya veras, como me ayudaras a destruir a mi hermano. Pero por ahora, solo aparentare ser amable contigo y tu hijo... - piensa, al mismo tiempo que aparece en su cara una sonrisa perversa. Y se dirige a desayunar con los demás.   
  
--------------  
  
Ya en la casa de los Asakura, Anna se dirige al patio trasero para ver a sus estudiantes. Pasa al lado de Tamao, pero solo la ignora y continua. Kino la presenta hacia los estudiantes:  
  
-Ella es Anna Kyôyama y será su tsen-sei, por algún tiempo. Ella fue quien entrenó al ahora Shaman King- dijo Kino hacia los estudiantes.  
  
-¡Buenos Días!- contestaron, y así empezó el entrenamiento de los alumnos  
  
De ves en cuando Yoh, que estaba allí presente ayudando y viendo las practicas, volteaba a ver a Anna. Lo que a veces la sonrojaba o simplemente ignoraba. La clase termina al atardecer. Ese ocaso fue tan hermoso, contaba con un rojo vivo; a Yoh le apareció un atardecer tan hermoso que decidió que esa misma tarde hablaría con Anna al respecto de su hijo. El shaman de cabellos castaños quiso detener a la ex itako para disculparse por todas las tonterías y sucesos, pero la joven simplemente se marcha sin que él se diera cuenta.   
  
La joven rubia regresa a la casa de Hao, entra y se dirige hacia donde esta su hijo. Lo busca en el patio trasero, en la cocina, en el comedor, en la sala de estar; pero sencillamente no lo encuentra. Se empieza a preocupar e imagina que tal vez Hao se lo ha llevado. Intenta revisar otra vez el lugar, no aparecen. Se da por vencida, ella sabe que si Hao se lo ha llevado será difícil encontrarlos. Así que cree que la mejor opción es pedirle ayuda a Yoh, lo llama a su casa...  
  
-Vamos, contesta ya- dice nerviosamente la rubia  
  
-¿Sí? Habla Yoh Asakura. ¿Quién habla?- contesta  
  
-...Yoh... Hana no aparece... -dice muy despacio la ex itako. Tanto que Yoh no alcanza muy bien a escuchar. Solo responde:  
  
-Anna, ¡¿eres tú?! ¿Qué pasa?- responde algo sorprendido.  
  
No contestan, solo de repente se escucha que cuelgan.  
  
-¿Anna? ¡Anna! ¿Dónde están?- dice sin recibir respuesta- Colgó. Me pregunto ¿qué quería? Acaso pasaría algo malo, pero no sé dónde están.  
  
Ella decidió colgar porque escucha a alguien en el recibidor. Corre a ver quien es. Claro, que eran las personas que buscaba.  
  
-Hana, me asustaste. No vuelvas a salir sin decirme a donde vas  
  
-Pero, Hana estaba con tío Hao. Fueron a dar un paseo  
  
-Esta bien, corre a lavarte que la cena esta casi lista  
  
-Sí  
  
El pequeño se va. Esta vez ella habla con Hao:  
  
-¿Por qué no me dijo que iba a salir? Me espantaron, creí que...   
  
Hao la interrumpe:  
  
-¿Qué? Acaso creía que me lo iba a llevar -dice cínicamente.  
  
-Pues... ¡Simplemente no lo vuelva a hacer sin antes avisarme!- contesta aparentando enojo, aunque ya se siente mejor de que Hana este bien.  
  
El shaman solo le sonríe, Anna se voltea y se dirige hacia la cocina.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿qué tal el nivel espiritual de Hana?  
  
-Pues no es tan bajo, pero le falta entrenamiento. Quizás ¿usted quiera llevarlo a entrenar con sus estudiantes, o quiere que yo lo entrene?  
  
La itako no quiere que Hana vea a Yoh, no tiene mas remedio que dejarlo con Hao:  
  
-Se quedara con usted, hasta que regresemos a Tokio.   
  
-Esta bien, entonces seguiremos... - contesta.   
  
-Eso es... todo esta saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado. Tendrán su merecido por lo que me hicieron- piensa detenidamente el shaman  
  
Notas de Natty:  
  
Bueno... No les puedo decir si sera un YohxAnna o un HaoxAnna, pues no tendria chiste, no creen? Ojala les agrade lo ke llevo... Bueno el fic ya lo acabe pero ocupo tiempo para publicarlo. Y Eleone-chan si lo lee, de vez en cuando, ya ke ella tembien esta ocupada...  
  
Espero pronto terminar de publicar el fic... y publikar los otros tantos ke tengo... Solo ke la escuela me kita tiempo y ganas... ¬_¬... Sean pacientes, okas??   
  
  
  
Notas de Irina:  
  
Ah! para los amantes de Hao... y los ke odian a Yoh-kun komo yo Pronto publikare un fic donde el sobrevive e Yoh-kun muere... Ja, ja, ja...   
  
Natty... ke haces?? Ah!! Me duele... No me pegues... Yo se ke amas a Yoh-kun, pero okupaba vengarme por este fic... Ahhh!!!  
  
Notas de Natty:  
  
Je, je... Sean pacientes y disfrutenlo... Escriban mas reviews, para saber su opinion, okas?? ^_^ 


	6. ¿Que me esta pasando?

La joven rubia decide levantarse del futón, ya que no puede conciliar el sueño. Se levanta y sale de su cuarto silenciosamente para no despertar a Hana (que dormía a su lado). Decide ir a la sala, tal vez así pueda despejar sus pensamientos. Cuando llega, ve que el shaman estaba sentado ahí, justo al lado del pequeño fogón. El nota su presencia y voltea hacia ella:  
  
-Mejor, vendré mas tarde- dice la itako.  
  
-No, si quiere puede sentarse.- contesta Hao  
  
-Gracias  
  
-¿Conque tampoco pudo dormir usted también?  
  
-No, es solo que necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas. Es todo.- dice Anna  
  
Por algunos momentos nadie dice palabra alguna. La rubia ve que Hao se parece a Yoh, tal vez ahora lo nota mas que cuando recién lo conoció. También Hao ha cambiado al igual que su ex ^_^, esta más fornido. Y para su mala suerte anda con su túnica de siempre. Ella se abochorna.   
  
-¿Le pasa algo?-pregunta Hao- Es que de repente parece sonrojarse.  
  
-No... es solo que... Ahora veo que usted tiene un gran parecido con su hermano. Eso es todo.- contesta sin mirarlo.  
  
-Como diga  
  
Intenta cambiar el tema:  
  
-Perdone la pregunta, pero ¿dónde esta el pequeñín que siempre lo seguía?  
  
-¡Ah! Opacho... Pues cuando regrese del torneo donde dizque lo habían vencido intente buscarlo. Y al encontrarlo simplemente se asusto, parecía hacer visto a un fantasma. Así que decidí dejarlo en paz - contesta  
  
-¡Oh!  
  
De repente se escucha que alguien grita:  
  
-¡Mami! ¿Dónde esta mami?  
  
-¡Ya voy!- contesta Anna- Si me disculpa debo retirarme.  
  
-Claro, nos vemos mañana. Que duerma bien  
  
-Gracias- contesta y pone una pequeña sonrisa  
  
La rubia se levanta. Hao la observa, y él también se ruboriza.  
  
-¿Qué me esta pasando? No me puede gustar la joven Anna Kyôyama, los humanos débiles son los que se enamoran. Así que yo no puedo hacerlo... Estropearía todos mis planes- piensa  
  
--------------  
  
Mientras que en la mansión Asakura...   
  
El shaman de cabellos castaños no puede dormir, tiene tantas cosas metidas en la cabeza. Desde un simple compromiso, el regreso de Hao hasta su hijo Hana y por supuesto que a la rubia también.  
  
-¿Qué me esta pasando? Creía ya haber olvidado el cariño que le tenia a Anna, pero me he dado cuenta de que no es así. Lamentablemente o quizás no estoy ahora comprometido nuevamente con la joven Tamao  
  
-Me pregunto sí... mi abuela ya sabia de Anna. Tal vez si, y nunca me lo dijo. Y... si hubiera sido así, ¿por qué nunca lo menciono? ¿Acaso ya sabia de nuestro hijo? Y creería que éramos muy jóvenes, o quizás no quería nuestra unión en matrimonio. ¡No sé que pensar!  
  
-Por ahora no puedo estar con mi amada Anna, por una razón: Tamao. Quizá ella es la persona que se entrometió entre nosotros. No, no lo creo. Ella es muy dulce, pero sencillamente no es la persona indicada para mí. La quiero, fuimos amigos por un tiempo y a la hora de que Anna no apareció, mi abuela creyó conveniente nuestro compromiso. Tamao ó Anna… ¿a quién quiero en realidad? Yo sé que muy en el fondo todavía aprecio a Anna, pero Tamao es dulce y se preocupa por mí; cosa que nunca hizo Anna por mí.   
  
-Espero ver pronto a Anna, deseo hablar con ella muy seriamente sobre ella, Hana y... nosotros.   
  
Entre tantos pensamientos se queda profundamente dormido.  
  
Notas de Natty:  
  
Bastante corto, no creen?? Creo ke los ke siguen son mas largos... Je, je XD 


	7. Una charla distinta a las otras

Al día siguiente en la casa de los Asakura aparece la figura de la joven rubia que, como todos los días, iba a entrenar a los nuevos shamanes. Pero esa mañana sería distinto...  
  
-¿Por qué no hay ningún alumno en la parte trasera?- pregunta Anna a Kino algo molesta por no haberle avisado antes  
  
-Es solo que decidí cancelar la clase de hoy. Eso es todo. Espero no altere tus planes- contesta Kino tramando algo  
  
-¿Qué si no afecta mis planes? Claro que los afecta. Ahora estaría viendo practicar a Hana con Hao...   
  
-Pero no lo estas -la interrumpe- Ya que te encuentras aquí podría tener tú y mi nieto una charla formal. Sin interrupciones. Además él andaba buscando la oportunidad de platicar seriamente contigo, pero por alguna razón siempre desaparecías  
  
-Lo sé. Por eso deseo regresar con mi hijo. Si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer  
  
-¡No, señorita! Esta vez no se escapa de sus dificultades. Ya es hora, Anna Kyôyama que enfrente sus obstáculos- le grita Kino, al mismo tiempo que la detiene por el brazo.  
  
-Entonces veo que no me queda mas que hacer, que ir a discutir esto con Yoh, ¿o me equivoco?  
  
La joven sube de mala gana hacia el segundo piso donde, según Kino, se encuentra el shaman   
  
-Debe de estar en su habitación. Ya sabia que tarde o temprano tendría esta platica sobre el futuro de Hana... pero hubiera preferido que fuera tarde.  
  
Se escucha música a todo volumen saliendo del cuarto del shaman. La puerta se encuentra cerrada.  
  
-Bob, con tanto que lo odio- piensa la rubia- ¿Tocare? No, mejor la abro y me quedo aquí junto a la puerta hasta que sé de cuenta de mi presencia  
  
Anna abre la puerta despacio para que no sepa Yoh. Y se queda ahí, de pie, escuchando la música. Para ser exactos Boblove...  
  
Yo soy Bob y tengo un sueño. Una mañana, en el encuentro de caminos usual. Tú y yo, lejos en el espacio convirtiéndonos en los anillos de Saturno ¡Baila!   
  
Esquiva los meteoritos. Ten cuidado con tu respiración, hasta que podamos respirar otra vez. La persona de la que me enamoré no eres tú. Yo estoy amando a Boblove. Di una cosa por mí. Boblove. Aquí esta el paraíso de la Tierra Pura. Boblove. Después de todo, Boblove es excelente. Yo soy Bob y tengo un sueño. Una mañana, en el café usual. Tú y yo, en el bosque en el medio de la prefectura convirtiéndonos en un monumento. ¡Baila!  
  
Esquiva los perros. Ten cuidado con los niños, mientras estemos viviendo. La persona de la que me enamoré no eres tú. Yo estoy amando a Boblove. Tú trata de decir una cosa también. Boblove. No lo digas indirectamente. Boblove. Di Boblove en voz alta.  
  
Esquiva los meteoritos. Ten cuidado con tu respiración, hasta que podamos respirar otra vez.  
  
La persona de la que me enamoré no eres tú. Yo estoy amando a Boblove. Di una cosa por mí. Boblove. Aquí esta el paraíso de la Tierra Pura. Boblove. Después de todo, Boblove es excelente. La persona de la que me enamoré no eres tú. Yo estoy amando a Boblove. Tú trata de decir una cosa también. Boblove. No lo digas indirectamente. Boblove. Di Boblove en voz alta...  
  
Antes de que la canción terminara, Yoh nota una presencia extraña.   
  
-No puede ser. Además si ella estuviera aquí ya le hubiera oído.- piensa el shaman, mientras sigue acostado en el futón escuchando su música a todo volumen.  
  
-Pero, entonces, ¿de quien es esta presencia? -voltea hacia la puerta y la ve, allí de pie. Pegada al marco de la puerta, esperando con su tranquilidad habitual que volteara y la descubriera.  
  
En la cara de la joven aparece una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Hasta que te diste cuenta-  
  
-Je, je... - Yoh se pone de pie y apaga el tocadiscos- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí?  
  
-Lo suficiente como para oír tus horribles canciones  
  
-¿Conque todavía crees que Bob es horrible? Se nota que no has cambiado en nada.   
  
Anna lo ve con cara de ¿cómo de que no he cambiado?  
  
-Bueno, en lo interior. Digo, tú sabes. Por que ahora eres una joven mas linda, y tu cabello ha crecido.   
  
Esto basta para que la rubia se abochorne...  
  
-Bueno, sí. Vos también has cambiado.   
  
Yoh esperaba que le dijera sus cambios, pero ella no quiere avergonzarse mas de lo que ya está y decide cambiar el tema de conversación:  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué deseabas platicar conmigo?  
  
-Bueno, quería hablar de nuestro futuro, no, no. Digo el de Hana, no "nuestro". El futuro de Hana. Sí, eso.  
  
-Si quieres hablar del futuro de mi hijo. Entonces hablemos de Hana.  
  
-Sí y no.  
  
-¿Cómo que sí y no? ¿Qué no sabes que querías platicar conmigo? ¿Me hicieron venir hasta acá para que no supieras que querías platicar? ¡Esto es el colmo! ¡Me voy!  
  
-No, Anna. No te vayas. -la detiene del brazo- Si sé, es solo que...  
  
La rubia al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su ex prometido decide quedarse un rato más.  
  
-Esta bien. Pero más te vale que esto valga la pena, ¿oíste?  
  
Yoh pone una sonrisa, en forma de agradecimiento porque se queda.  
  
Notas de Natty:  
  
Mmm... Corto? Ya lo se.. Es ke me gusta mantenerlos en suspenso...  
  
Notas de Irina:  
  
Yagh... Por ke no un HaoxAnna?? Odio a Yoh-kun!! 


	8. Creo que me gustas

Notas Iniciales de Natty:  
  
Este sera un YohxAnna... Aunke despues puede ser un HaoxAnna... eh?? Pobre Tamao... Yoh le pone el cuerno.. Je, je... Mejor leanlo...  
  
Notas iniciales de Irina:  
  
Como eres mala!! Tu sabes ke odio a Yoh-kun!! Por ke no un HaoxAnna?? Porke?? eh?? :P  
  
La joven rubia decide sentarse en el futón, junto al shaman, para poder platicar mejor. Además ella se siente un poco agotada por estar de pie tanto tiempo. El shaman de cabellos castaños empieza a hablar intentando hacer platica, pero la joven parece no escuchar. Se pone a observar todas las cosas que guarda el shaman: portarretratos con fotos del torneo y algunas con sus amigos, pero también encuentra una foto que le dolió tanto al verla. Si, como ya han de imaginar: se encontraba Yoh con Tamao. Si alguien viera esa foto y no conociera nada de su compromiso, bien podía decir que no había nada entre ellos; al menos eso aparentaba ya que los dos se encontraban sentados pero estaban muy separados. La joven intento no darle mucha importancia y encontró algo que le sorprendió ver...  
  
-Anna, ¿estas ahí?  
  
-Q-que... Ah sí. Es solo que estaba viendo que todavía tienes el "oráculo" o localizador, no sé muy bien el nombre que salió en otros países  
  
-Si, es que me trae buenos recuerdos.  
  
A partir de esa respuesta, sus preguntas o respuestas las decían en voz muy baja. Como si les produjera tristeza decir o recordar. Ahora sabrán por que...  
  
-Mmm. Ya veo. Perdona mi curiosidad, pero es que tengo esta duda desde que... me marche  
  
-...desde que te marchaste... ¿y cual es tu duda?  
  
-Pues, ¿qué paso después?  
  
-Oh... Esstee... Pues creo que fue...   
  
Por algunos instantes reino el silencio en la habitación...  
  
-Creo que... Como ya has de saber ahora, te busque.  
  
-Si, eso ya lo sé. Pero, ¿qué paso al día siguiente?  
  
-¡Ah! Al día siguiente... Al principio lo creí normal, pensé que tal vez habías ido a dar uno de tus paseos matutinos; pero llego la noche y de ti no había ni rastro alguno... Ahí fue cuando empecé a preocuparme. Decidí esperar al día siguiente, para ver si volvías. A lo mejor ese fue mi error esperar mas tiempo, quizás si te hubiera buscado en esos instantes todavía te hubiera podido encontrar y detener de lo que sea ibas a hacer; pero no lo hice. Después de ese día te busque, todos te buscamos. Hasta utilizamos nuestro poder espiritual para intentar llegar a ti, pero nada.   
  
-Ohhh...  
  
-Mmm... y después de tanto tiempo de buscarte y no encontrarte, nos dimos por vencidos. Ya nadie sabia donde buscar, si hubiéramos sabido que Ryu tenia la respuesta. Ahora veo por que actuaba tan extraño cuando venia hacia acá...  
  
-Pero... ¿y... Tamao?...  
  
-¿En serio quieres saber? Podríamos hablar de cualquier otra cosa...  
  
Pero la rubia no quiere hablar de otra cosa, ella quiere saber como fue que empezó ese compromiso, aunque le duela enterarse. Además, ella sabia que tarde o temprano Yoh tendría que comprometerse con alguien más; le gustara o no... En si era su culpa, si tan solo no se hubiera marchado, ahora ya estaría casada con el Shaman King. Tal y como ella lo tenia lo planeado: seria la honorable esposa del Shaman King. Pero ahora, ese sueño ya se había esfumado, eso quedo en el pasado. La rubia negó con la cabeza, para que Yoh prosiguiera contando la historia del compromiso...  
  
-...Ah... ella. Pues... después de todo ese tiempo de fracaso, mi abuela creyó conveniente nuestro compromiso, y... pues así fue. Yo ya te conté mi versión de la historia, ahora te toca a ti... ¿No crees?  
  
-Mmm... No creo que sea adecuado, además ya ha de ser muy tarde. Me debería de ir ya...  
  
-No, quédate un momento más. Creo que todavía faltan algunas horas para el anochecer. Solo cuéntame el porque de tu huida. ¿Si?  
  
-P-pero...  
  
El shaman suelta un suspiro de desánimo, pues sabe que si ella no quiere nadie podrá obligarla a hablar. Anna lo nota, pero ella no quiere que sepa su historia; ya que cada vez que la recuerda le causa dolor. El silencio inunda la habitación otra vez. El shaman se pone de pie, y camina hacia un mueble. Abre uno de los cajones y saca algo, la rubia no lo alcanza a percibir y el shaman lo guarda en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se vuelve a sentar junto a la rubia, pero al ver que la rubia sigue callada. Decide acostarse en el futón, de manera que no le estorbe a la joven que aun permanecía sentada, y se pone los audífonos.   
  
-Anna, aquí estaré hasta que decidas hablar. ¿Esta bien?  
  
La joven no contesta, quiere decirle toda la verdad, desahogarse con él. Sacar toda ese coraje y tristeza que tiene en el corazón, pero es demasiado orgullosa como para mostrar sus sentimientos frente a Yoh... No se decide, ¿pero que podría perder? Nada. Después de unos largos minutos de silencio la joven interrumpe la quietud de la habitación...  
  
-Esta bien, hablare...  
  
Yoh la voltea a ver, y se quita sus audífonos. Él deseaba escuchar esta razón desde hace mucho tiempo y eso que leyó el diario, que curioso es  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Pues... como ya sabes al regreso del torneo ya estaba embarazada, de Hana. Luego de ahí fue con una doctora para que me dijera la razón de mis mareos y falta de apetito...  
  
-Ella me dijo que... estaba embarazada. También dijo que era muy joven, y que había varias soluciones al "problema"... Una de ellas era el aborto, la cual no quería, otra era dar en adopción al bebé, que tampoco quise. Y por ultimo era ir a un centro donde me atenderían y cuidarían de mí y el niño, que fue la solución a la que recurrí. Así que al día siguiente huí de la pensión, dejando atrás mi pasado. Dejando la pensión Funbari, a mis amigos, la ciudad... a ti, Yoh...  
  
Al decir esto el joven shaman se sorprende por la claridad y honestidad en la cual lo dijo, pero también le asombro ver... como lloraba Anna. ¡Sí! La rubia empezó a llorar, y frente a su ex prometido. Le causo dolor al recordar ¿a quien no?, la única reacción que tuvo el shaman fue sentase nuevamente, y abrazarla; para que así se le pasara el llanto.  
  
-Vamos Anna, no llores...  
  
-Perdona, es solo que...  
  
-No te preocupes, todo esta bien ahora...  
  
-¿Todo esta bien ahora? ¿Eso piensa? Pues yo no... Yo nunca he estado bien, no sabes que dolor me causo marcharme de tu lado, Yoh. Fue terrible después, ¿sabes? Nadie te acepta siendo madre soltera, fui de un lugar a otro, buscando empleo. Hasta que un día, por casualidad, me encontré con Ryu. Le conté la verdad, y él decidió ayudarme en salir adelante. Buscamos un lugar para que viviera, y llegamos a Tokio, entonces... nos dio la idea de la tienda... Luego nació Hana. Fue maravilloso verlo crecer, pero...  
  
-...pero, ¿qué?  
  
-También fue doloroso. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque cada día se parecía mas a ti. ¡Sí! Por eso. Como iba creciendo iba teniendo cada una de tus facciones, reaccionaba igual que tú. Siempre piensa que todo saldrá bien, y si no es así... lo arregla y sonríe... de la misma forma en la que lo hacías tú... No sabe que dolor me traía pensar en ti, hasta pensé en llamarte para que conocieras a Hana, pero... resulto que estabas comprometido con Tamao. En ese instante sentí como sí... como sí...  
  
-¿Una daga te iba atravesando el alma?  
  
-Si, ¿cómo supiste?  
  
-...e-este... solo adivine...  
  
-Yoh, lo siento tanto. Lamento llorar en estos instantes, es solo que ocupaba desahogarme.  
  
-No te preocupes. Ya paso todo.  
  
-¡No! Aun la realidad es esa, aun tu sigues comprometido con Tamao, aun Hana es nuestro hijo, aun te q-quie...  
  
-... ¿qué? Ibas a decir, te quiero??  
  
-No, perdón. Es solo que...  
  
-Anna, mírame a los ojos. ¿Aun te gusto?  
  
-No, Yoh.  
  
-¡Anna, veme a los ojos! ¿Aun sientes algo por mí?  
  
-Yoh, no hagas esto más difícil...  
  
-¡Anna! ¿Aun? ¿Sí o no?  
  
-... No lo sé... ¡No lo sé! Yoh, ahora no sé que pensar. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza. ¡Hana! ¡Me había olvidado por completo de él! que madre mas responsable, ¿no creen? Yoh, debo irme. Hana me esta esperando, se suponía debía estar allá hace horas. Ahora ya ha de haber acabado el entrenamiento con Hao...  
  
-¿Qué? Hana esta entrenando con Hao... No, olvídalo. Hay cosas más importantes por pensar. Anna, solo contéstame.   
  
-No, Yoh. Debo irme.  
  
-Bueno, al menos déjame llevarte hasta la casa de mi hermano.  
  
-No. Seria peligroso, además...  
  
-Anna, déjame acompañarte.  
  
La itako acepta. Los dos salen de la habitación y se dirigen hacia la salida, en eso se encuentran con Tamao, a la que los dos ignoran por completo. Ella se queda así como: ¿Qué? Bueno, el chiste es que ambos caminan por las calles sin pronunciar palabra; hasta que llegan a una casa algo tétrica por fuera.  
  
-¿Aquí vive Hao?  
  
-Si, si me disculpas debo irme. Te invitaría a entrar, pero no se llevan bien tú y Hao. Así que...  
  
-Esta bien, nos vemos el lunes para la próxima clase.   
  
-Sí. Hasta Pronto  
  
-¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, esto es para ti. Ábrelo cuando tengas tiempo y estés sola. ¿Esta bien?  
  
-Sí. Gracias. Adiós.  
  
-Adiós, Anna.  
  
Lo que sigue, la joven no lo esperaba así que no pudo evitarlo. El shaman le dio un ligero y dulce beso en la boca, lo cual hizo se sonrojaran ambos. Yoh dio media vuelta y se marcho, la joven se quedo ahí de pie, en la puerta de la entrada, hasta que la figura del shaman desapareció en la oscuridad. Anna voltea a ver lo que le había dado: Era una especie de "libro" envuelto, pero la verdad no se sabia a simple vista. Tendría que abrirlo para ver el interior.  
  
-... e Yoh... La verdad es que... Creo que aun... me gustas, pero este no es el momento adecuado para que lo sepas... Pero, y a ti... ¿Aun sientes algo por mi?  
  
Al terminar de decir esto en voz muy baja decide entrar a la casa. Cual es su sorpresa al ver a su hijo, Hana, tirado en el suelo del recibidor, estaba inmóvil. Parecía estar... muerto.  
  
Notas de Natty:  
  
Corto? o Largo?? No se... He estado ocupada con la escuela... 


	9. Cambios muy dificiles

Notas de Natty:  
  
Este capitulo sera un YohxAnna, pero tambien habra HaoxAnna, okas?? Sean pacientes... Y lean mis otros fics... Escriban sus reviews!!  
  
Notas de Irina:  
  
:P Al menos ya me vengue con mi fic, ja, ja.. Lean el mio... Esta mas lindo que este... Oye, ademas Yoh esta proemtido con Tamao, o no Natty? Ves... Mejor leanlo :P y el mio tambien ^_^  
  
---   
  
La joven corre hacia su hijo, Hana se queda inmóvil, no responde a los llamados de su madre. Ella cree que algo muy malo le ha ocurrido. No puede ser posible, ¿acaso Hao le habrá hecho daño? ¿Esta herido? Esto es lo único que puede pensar la rubia al ver a su hijo sin moverse ahí, tirado bocabajo, en el suelo y aparte no responde. Ella se acerca y agacha para tocar sus cabellos rubios, le empieza a hablar al oído y lo llama por su nombre. En eso... Hana le pregunta susurrando...  
  
-Mami, ¿qué haces? No ves que Hana esta jugando con Tío Hao.   
  
La rubia se siente tan feliz de que su hijo este bien, pero a la vez molesta. Esos tipos de juegos la asustan, casi la hacen llorar y gritar. Ya sabe a quien va a culpar: Hao. El tiene la culpa de que Hana este tirado en el suelo sin moverse; que no saben que es peligroso darle sustos a la gente. En esos instantes entra Hao al recibidor, él aparenta ignorar a Anna y se dirige hacia el niño:  
  
-Hana, perdiste. Te haz movido.  
  
-Pero... Hana no tuvo la culpa. Mami le hablaba a Hana, Hana tenia que contestarle a mami  
  
-Esta bien, te la paso; pero la próxima vez se mas cuidadoso con tus movimientos o si no podría descubrirte haciendo trampa. ¿Esta bien?  
  
-Si. Hana va a ir al cuarto, tiene sueño.  
  
-Pero, ¿ya cenaste Hana?-pregunta su mamá  
  
-Si, tío Hao sirvió la cena hace horas, y como mami no llegaba decidimos cenar sin ella. ¿Ya se puede ir Hana a dormir? Hana se siente muy cansado por entrenar y jugar con tío Hao.  
  
-Esta bien. Mami te alcanzara en unos instantes -le dice la rubia, y después besa su frente.  
  
Se siente aliviada de que su hijo se encuentre bien. El niño corre hacia los cuartos, y se escucha cuando cierran una puerta. En ese instante cuando la joven decide reclamarle a Hao por ese tipo de juegos, el shaman le gana a hablar:  
  
-¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa? A menos que... ¿creías que había lastimado a tu hijo, verdad? Ya veo. Aun no me tienes confianza.  
  
-¿Confianza? Después de todo lo que hizo en el torneo, después de haber matado a tantos shamanes que se interponían en tu camino, después de casi acabar con Yoh... ¿Acaso crees que te voy a tener confianza de la noche a la mañana? Pues fíjate que no, la confianza se gana. Y por lo que veo a usted aun le falta mucho para ganarse mi confianza. ¿Cree que asustándome así podrá ganarla? Lo dudo   
  
-¿Con que tengo que ganar su confianza? Ya entiendo. Lo intentare, pero no le aseguro nada- el shaman suelta una risa cínica por aquella mala broma.  
  
-Esta bien, como diga. Si me disculpa, debo ir a dormir. Hoy ha sido un día muy agotador.  
  
-Ya lo sabia- susurra el shaman  
  
-¿Cómo que ya lo sabia. ¿Acaso nos espió?  
  
-Como ya le había dicho, yo puedo ver todo lo que ocurre en esa casa.  
  
-A mi no me importa que vea todo, simplemente no se meta en mis asuntos. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Como digas, y por cierto... pronto habrá que conseguirle su espíritu y objeto a su hijo. ¿Ya contemplo eso? No lo creo. Mejor póngase a pensar en eso, en vez de cosas ridículas como... -decide interrumpir ahora, seria demasiado doloroso recordarle a Anna o a él su relación con Yoh. además, ¿desde cuando se preocupa por Anna?  
  
La joven lo ignora y sigue su camino hacia el cuarto, intentando ocultar el "regalo" que tenia bajo su brazo; pero Hao ni lo noto. El observaba el balancear del vestido negro y corto de Anna, veía como su piel clara resaltaba ante aquella oscuridad, observaba el ir y venir de su cabello largo y rubia mientras ella se movía. Lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba pelear con ella, le gustaba que Hana y Anna vivieran con él; después de tanto tiempo no se sentía solo. Se sentía feliz...   
  
-¡No, no! ¿Que esta pasando? Yo no puedo disfrutar de la compañía de Anna. Yo soy el shaman mas poderoso que existe y el mas guapo No me puede gustar la joven Anna Kyôyama, ¿o... si? No lo sé. Lo único que sé es que creo que... Anna, me empiezas a gustar, pero ¿estaré en lo correcto? ¡No sé! Solo espero que no, sino ¿cómo podré vengarme de los shamanes?- piensa y se dirige a su habitación.  
  
Ya en su habitación, se encontraba la joven mirando a Hana dormido en respectivo futón. Ella besa su frente y le dice: Buenas Noches. Se sienta en su futón y suelta un suspiro largo. No esta muy segura de lo que paso ese día: estuvo platicando con su ex prometido hasta el anochecer, éste la acompaño a su casa y se despidió con un dulce beso. También le dio algo... ¡El regalo! Lo había olvidado.   
  
Lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente y se asombro al ver el interior: Allí estaba... la foto enmarcada que ella tenia en su diario Era un cuadro hermoso y la foto estaba protegida por vidrio, pero había algo diferente en ella... en la esquina inferior derecha tenia escrita la fecha y decía: YohxAnna. Por siempre estaremos unidos, no importa los obstáculos. No podía ser cierto, Yoh jamás pondría algo así. Además como pudo enmarcar la foto si se encontraba en... ¡su diario! Pero la foto no era la única cosa ahí, detrás del retrato estaba el diario. Ella se sintió molesta en ese momento ¡Como se había atrevido a abrir y leer su diario! Era de ella y de nadie mas. No era para que lo leyeran, y menos Yoh. Lo empezó a hojear, se sentía enfadada, desilusionada, molesta. ¿Por qué lo leyó? Se preguntaba. En eso cayo algo... era una especie de ¡carta!   
  
-Una carta de Yoh... -susurro- ¿La leeré? Me siento molesta con él ¿Por qué leyó mis cosas?  
  
Ella deseaba saber lo que decía la carta, pero no quería saber mas de él. Solo le producía sufrimiento, pensaba en romperla y tirarla. Estaba a punto de quebrarla, romperla en pedazos y así no saber mas de él... pero por un instante lo dudo. Ella necesitaba saber lo que había escrito Yoh para ella. Miro la carta por fuera, decía con letras chicas: Para: Anna De: Yoh T.Q.M. No lo olvides. No ocurriría nada si la leyera, además ¿quién se enteraría?  
  
-Mejor no- dijo y apareció en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa  
  
La abrió con cuidado, y prendió una vela. Guardo silencio, no quería despertar a su hijo, y comenzó a leerla en voz baja...   
  
Querida Anna:  
  
No puedo dormir, así que decidí escribirte esta carta para expresar los sentimientos que tengo hacia a ti; cosa que no puedo decir, es que simplemente no me salen las palabras adecuadas cuando lo intento.   
  
Por donde empezar... Acerca de tu diario, perdóname ¿si? Sé que son tus cosas, pero sentía tanta curiosidad. Te pido perdón no haber podido estar contigo todo este tiempo; me disculpo porque te deje ir y también por no haberte encontrado. Me siento culpable por no haberte buscado ese mismo día, pero el pasado quedo atrás y con el... nosotros. Eso también me esta lastimando, me siento terrible cada instante que paso sin ti. Y es que vivo un día terrible a la vez, quizás igual que tú. Me siento condenado al vivir de esta manera, si tan solo supieras la tristeza que pasaba cada noche desde que te fuiste. Sentía que mi corazón se destrozaba poco a poco, la tristeza me inundaba cada noche, sentía ganas de llorar, de sacar toda la furia que me tenia. Anna, ¿por qué no volviste?   
  
Acaso yo tuve la culpa de tu huida o de que no regresaras. Anna, no lo comprendo. Y ahora haz regresado y vuelves con Hana, nuestro hijo. Un niño que nació de nuestro amor, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué nunca me contaste que íbamos a tener un hijo? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? ¿Por qué jamás llamaste? ¿Por qué no dejaste que Ryu contara la verdad? ¿Le temías al rechazo? Eso nunca hubiera pasado, yo te hubiera protegido, a ti y... a Hana. Y si no lo aceptaban nos hubiéramos ido, pero los dos. No tú sola.   
  
Anna, me lo debiste haber dicho, lo hubiéramos solucionado juntos. Ahora parece tan tarde, este compromiso me tiene lejos de ti. En estos momentos te veo tan inaccesible, tan lejana. No es que no aprecie a Tamao, es solo que la veo como una amiga, como una compañera... y no más. No puedo sentir por ella el mismo cariño que te tengo a ti. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Te conozco desde hace mucho, Anna. Te aprecio desde aquella vez que me protegiste de tus monstruos, desde que le dijiste que no me lastimara. Desde ese entonces y antes. No me importo que me molestaras o que me pegaras, ni me importo que me tratases de forma fría e indiferente. Para mi siempre fuiste: Anna. Mi Anna, mi amiga, mi compañera, mi prometida...  
  
Pero, ahora no lo parece. Anna Kyôyama... te sigo queriendo y no me importa lo que piense la demás gente. Anna, te amo. Aunque las personas digan que eres cruel, fría y desconsiderada; para mi eres lo contrario. Y en estos instantes parece que cada vez te pierdo mas: mi compromiso con Tamao, vives en la casa de mi hermano y nuestro hijo me teme. Anna, lamento haberte lastimado aquella noche; pero me dio tanto coraje que te fueras con Hao a vivir, y con nuestro hijo contigo. Me dolió que me ignoraras en esos momentos, me hizo sentir indiferente hacia ti. Me pareció que me odiabas, que odiabas a todos, pero no a todos. Hay una persona que no pareces odiar: Hana. ¿Por qué a él lo tratas con amor? Cosa que nunca hiciste por nosotros... por mi.   
  
Anna, espero algún día volver a estar a tu lado y pasar un día, un rato, una noche juntos. Cuidar de ti y Hana, desvivirme por ustedes. Estar allí para cuando me necesiten, para cuidar de Hana si tiene pesadillas, para callar tu llanto, para estar simplemente a tu lado... Solo hay un problema ¿qué pasaría con la realidad?  
  
Anna, mi querida Anna... creo que aun me gustas.   
  
Yoh  
  
  
  
Al terminar de leer la carta caen unas lagrimas en ella. La joven se siente triste, sola, herida. Alguien la estuvo viendo y escuchando desde que comenzó a leer: Hao que raro... . En esos instantes Hao quería entrar y consolar a Anna, la quería abrazar y secar sus lagrimas; pero algo lo contuvo. Ese no era él, la persona que quería entrar no podía ser él mismo, Hao era independiente y jamás se preocupo por los demás. Entonces ¿por qué de repente sentía tantas ganas de estar al lado de Anna? Ese no era él. Solo se alejo del cuarto, pensando...   
  
La joven pronto se acostó y se quedo profundamente dormida, con la carta en manos. Debía hablar con Yoh al respecto, esto no se quedaría así nada mas. Hao también se fue a acostar, pero él no se durmió pronto. Pensaba en que le estaba ocurriendo, pensando en ¿Anna? Cuando pensó en ella se puso rojo. No le podía gustar la joven Anna, ¿o si?  
  
---  
  
Notas de Natty:  
  
Escriban sus reviews!! Largo o corto?? Que les parecio??  
  
Notas de Irina:  
  
Yo lo odie!! :P 


	10. ¿Por qué?

Notas Iniciales de Natty & Irina:  
  
Tal vez estara corto, tal vez largo... Depende de ustedes... En fin... Ojala les guste...  
  
Lean nuestros otros fics!!  
  
Shao! Nos vemos pronto kon mas fics!! Depende de la escuela ¬¬... Visiten nuestra web: http://groups.msn.com/ElOtroLadodelEspejoAniManga  
  
Escriban reviews... keremos saber ke les parecen... ^_^  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, la joven se levanta muy temprano y eso que es fin de semana. Quiere hacer el desayuno, como una forma de pagar que no llego el día anterior para la cena. Al levantarse todavía esta un poco oscuro, prende una vela y arregla un poco el cabello. Ya que durmió con su vestido, ayer estaba muy cansada como para ponerse su camisón. Cuando cree que ya se ve mejor sale del cuarto con muchísimo silencio para no despertar a su hijo. Al llegar a la cocina, cual es su sorpresa al ver que Hao ya esta ahí. El shaman la voltea a ver y sonríe, como diciendo "Buenos Días". La joven le saluda también, y juntos se ponen a hacer el desayuno. Mientras lo preparaban reinaba el silencio en la cocina, nadie decía nada. La verdad no sé porque, tal vez pena o simplemente no había nada que decir. Todo iba "bien", pero Anna de repente se empezó a sentir un poco mareada.  
  
-¿Se encuentra bien? Se le nota pálida- pregunto curiosamente el shaman  
  
-Si. Es solo que me siento un poco mareada. Quizás es por no haber tomado ninguna comida ayer, ni haber descansado bien. Eso es todo. Además ya se me esta pasando.  
  
Al principio pareció que lo tenia controlado, pero después el mareo se hizo mas fuerte y parecía que iba a desmayarse. Estuvo a punto de caerse, pero Hao la sostuvo.  
  
-¡Cuidado! La tengo- dijo y apareció una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
La joven todavía se sentía algo mareada, pero ya estaba mejor. Cuando por fin reacciono mejor, al ver que estaba en los brazos de Hao se soltó y se incorporo. Aunque se sentía colorada y un poco avergonzada, por haber estado en los brazos de Hao  
  
-¡Como se atreve a tocarme!- grito molesta, pues nadie según ella la podía agarrar así.  
  
El shaman le sonrió y aparento no importarle ese grito, a lo que la rubia molesto mas. Estuvo a punto de darle una cachetada con la mano derecha, pero Hao la detuvo antes.  
  
-¡Ah!- dijo la joven y le iba a dar con la mano izquierda, pero Hao también la detuvo.  
  
-Aprendí bien la ultima vez que hizo eso, ¿no crees?- dijo cínicamente  
  
-¡Suélteme!- reclamo Anna, porque todavía agarraba sus manos.  
  
-Como digas- contesto Hao y la soltó.  
  
-Nunca te atrevas a tocarme otra vez ¿Entendido?  
  
-Si tú lo dices- contesto, pero ¿por qué de repente le dolían tanto esas palabras?  
  
El silencio volvió a reinar en aquel cuarto, a la rubia no le importo y siguió con el desayuno. Mientras que Hao se quedo callado e inmóvil; esas palabras de la joven le estaban lastimando. Pero ¿por qué? Si nunca le había importado que la gente le tratara así. Entonces ¿por que ahora si? y por las cosas que decía Anna. Una persona, que hasta él, había etiquetado como fría y egoísta. Necesitaba saberlo. Quería preguntarle a Anna, y se decidió a hacerlo...  
  
-Anna... -dijo algo nervioso Hao  
  
La joven sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, la forma en que le hablo Hao le hacia parecerse tanto a la voz de Yoh. La rubia voltio hacia él y le pregunto:  
  
-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-¿Por qué... me tratas como si...?  
  
La joven no contesto, quería oír primero toda la pregunta. Aunque la forma en la que lo decía Hao le asustaba, no sonaba él mismo. Parecía otra persona  
  
-¿Cómo si me... odiaras? ¿Acaso te he hecho algo malo?- pregunto rápidamente Hao, mientras se iba poniendo rojo al decir cada palabra  
  
-Mmm... ¿Qué si me habéis hecho algo malo? Tú sabes bien. ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien asesino a shamanes por no tener tus mismos ideales? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien le quito el alma a...?- hizo una pausa, no quería continuar. Notaba en la cara de Hao tristeza, pero ¿por qué?  
  
-Si, fui yo. Pero la gente cambia, Anna. Aun ahora sigo teniendo el mismo sueño que tenia cuando iba a ser Shaman King; eso jamás lo podrán cambiar. Además yo no mate a nadie, ellos tuvieron la culpa por meterse en asuntos que no les importaban. Eran shamanes débiles que protegían a los humanos. ¡Ah! Y si le quite o no el alma a Yoh, que te podría importar ahora ya no eres su prometida, ¿o si?  
  
La joven se quedo sin palabras, Hao tenia razón ya no era su prometida. ¿Por qué le seguía importando Yoh? Hao noto la preocupación en la cara de la joven, se sentía bien ser él mismo, pero a la vez culpable por hacer sentir mal a Anna. ¿Qué debía hacer?  
  
-Perdona, no fue mi intención.  
  
-No. Tienes razón, ya no soy nada de Yoh. Es cierto.- dijo mientras aparecían lagrimas en sus ojos. No quería llorar, pero no lo podía controlar.  
  
Hao se le acerco sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazo e intento calmarla. Se disculpo con ella, le dijo que no había razón para llorar. En eso entro Hana pidiendo comida, no sé como Hao se separo de Anna en un dos por tres. Mientras Hana los veía con extrañes, ambos se sentían abochornados. Mejor se pusieron a desayunar.  
  
-----------  
  
Mientras que en Izumo, Tamao, Kino e Yoh desayunaban muy tranquilos. Ahora que se habían ido las visitas la casa se veía sola. Ellos acabaron pronto y cada uno se puso a hacer sus actividades. Tamao se sentía triste, desde que Anna había regresado Yoh la trataba con mas indiferencia que de costumbre. ¿Acaso serian ciertas sus sospechas, Yoh todavía estaba enamorado de Anna? Ella no podía dejar que la boda se cancelase por eso, ella quería estar con Yoh el resto de su vida y no dejara que nadie se entrepusiera en su compromiso, y menos ahora que faltaban escasos meses. Estaba decidida a lograr que Yoh la amase, pero ¿cómo? Pasaron mil ideas por su cabeza, pero ninguna fue de su agrado. Hasta que hubo alguna que le pareció lo suficientemente buena, como para lograr que Yoh se casara con ella. El problema era ¿se atrevería a hacerla? Estaba decidida, se dirigió a donde estaba Yoh y lentamente se acerco a él. Ella se encontraba detrás de él, parecía que Yoh no sabia que la pelirosada se encontraba justo atrás.   
  
Tamao alcanzo a escuchar algo que le partió el corazón, su prometido susurraba el nombre de... Anna. Esto hizo llorar a la pelirosada y que abrazara tan fuerte al shaman. Yoh se sorprendió y le pregunto que ¿qué le pasaba? Ella no supo contestar. Hubo silencio por algunos minutos y justo cuando el shaman de cabellos castaños se había dado por vencido, la joven exclamo:  
  
-Yoh... ¿me q-quieres?  
  
El shaman no contesto, no sabia que responder. Ella había hecho la misma pregunta veces anteriores y siempre la misma respuesta:  
  
-Tamao, ahora no es el momento. Tengo cosas que hacer.   
  
-P-pero... Yoh... yo te amo...  
  
-Lo siento, Tamao. Debo irme.  
  
-¿P-por q-ué?  
  
El shaman no contesto y solo se marcho, dejándola allí de pie, sola y llorando. La joven se tiro al suelo. Se sentía defraudada consigo misma. ¿Podía ser ella la causa de que Yoh no la amase? O ¿seria alguien mas? Ella observo a su prometido, hasta que se perdió entre las habitaciones de la casa.   
  
El shaman había ido a su cuarto, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, a solas. No sabia si había demasiado duro con Tamao, pero este no era el momento para eso. Tenia la cabeza tan atareada, estaba ocupado. Se recostó en su futón y empezó a escuchar a Bob. Era lo único que le hacia calmarse y pensar dos veces las cosas. Al fin de buen rato, se quedo dormido pensando  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué trato así a Tamao? ¿Por qué siento tantas ganas de ver a Anna ahora? ¿Por qué?  
  
---  
  
Notas de Natty:  
  
Listo!! La primera parte del fic ya esta publikada... Falta poco... No desespereis!! Escriban reviews!!  
  
Notas de Irina:  
  
Ya saben ke voy a decir... asi ke ni lo pongo ^_^ 


	11. Solo mia

**Notas iniciales de Natty:  
**A mi se me hace ke Hao se esta enamorando de ... Jejeje... No quiero arruinarles la lectura. Escriban sus reviews!!! - Por favor?? T.T  
  
**Nunca mires hacia atrás Continuación: Mi final  
Capítulo 11: Solo mía  
por Natty & Irina**  
  
Yoh se levanta algo asustado, siente que alguien lo observa. Pero al sentarse ve que no hay nadie ahí, en su habitación, se encuentra solo. Voltea hacia la ventana y se asombra al ver que ya esta muy oscuro.  
  
- Ya debe ser tarde... ¿Qué horas serán?  
  
- Amo Yoh, ¿qué le pasa?  
  
- E-eh? ¿Amidamaru? Y ¿ese milagro que te apareces?  
  
- Je, je. Como últimamente había estado algo ocupado decidí dejarlo solo.  
  
- Ya veo.  
  
- ¿Le pasa algo?  
  
- N-no. Nada. Solo ocupo salir a dar un paseo. Es todo.  
  
- Pues salgamos... ¿Qué le parece al... techo?  
  
- ¿Al techo? Mmm... Esta bien.  
  
El shaman salió muy despacio de la habitación por la ventana y subió hacia al techado. Yoh y Amidamaru se sentaron a contemplar las estrellas. Amidamaru se le quedaba viendo a Yoh, éste creía que Yoh ha perdido el entusiasmo y la confianza que se tenia solo hace un par de años, pero ¿por qué? Acaso seria por la ida de Anna. El es la única persona que se sabe en realidad todo lo que sufrió su amo, por que siempre estuvo a su lado. Amidamaru sentía pena por Yoh, él fue el único en saber la verdadera tristeza que sintió su amo al perder a la única persona que había amado en realidad: Anna.  
  
- A-amidamaru, ¿en que piensas?  
  
- Oh... No, no. En nada, amo.  
  
- ¿Seguro?- pregunta Yoh poniendo una sonrisa  
  
- Si... No - Mmm... ¿qué te pasa? Siempre has sido sincero conmigo. Cuéntamelo  
  
- E-este... Bueno, ya que insiste. Amo Yoh, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?  
  
- Si, claro  
  
- ¿Por qué perdió su entusiasmo y la confianza que tenia en que todo saldría bien? ¿Por qué parece que ahora no es feliz?  
  
- ... Amidamaru... No lo sé...  
  
- Lo siento  
  
- No. Esta bien. Tal vez fue al ver que no regreso Anna, ahí fue cuando las cosas ya no salían siempre bien al final. En esos instantes todo se complico, la vida se hizo mas dura e inútil...  
  
Ambas personas mantuvieron silencio por algunos instantes, hasta que el shaman hablo...  
  
- Que hermosas son, ¿no crees?  
  
- ¿Q-que?  
  
- Las estrellas, son hermosas. Ya tenia mucho sin voltear hacia el cielo nocturno... Habia olvidado lo bellas que son... Y esa luna... esa luna que observa todo.  
  
- Amo...  
  
- Esa luna que vio a Anna huir de Funbari, que vio crecer a Hanna y que ve ahora como sufro por el regreso de ellos dos... Que luna tan curiosa ¿no crees? Siempre ve todo lo que pasa. Es testigo de todo...  
  
Y ahí termina su platica, solo se quedan callados contemplando las estrellas y la luna... Mientras que, por la ventana Tamao escuchaba todo. Se sentía triste por esa platica quien la manda a andar de chismosa Ella había ido al cuarto de Yoh para pasar la noche con él, tal vez esa la única manera de que la amase, pero ahora al saber los verdaderos sentimientos de Yoh cree que jamás la podrá amar.  
  
- Todo por culpa de Anna- dice en voz alta  
  
- ¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunta Yoh al escuchar lo que había dicho Tamao  
  
La pelirosada salió de la habitación, pero Amidamaru, quien había bajado a investigar quien era, la había visto salir de la habitación llorando... El espíritu subió con Yoh e iba a hablar cuando el shaman lo interrumpió...  
  
- Era Tamao, ¿verdad?  
  
- Si, amo Yoh. ¿Cómo lo supo?  
  
- No lo se. Simplemente ella ha estado queriendo hablar conmigo, pero yo no quiero...  
  
- ¿Por qué? Acaso ella ¿le ofendió?  
  
- No, no. Es solo que...  
  
- Anna, ¿verdad?  
  
- Si, ¿cómo lo supiste? Acaso es tan obvio que todavía sigo enamorado de ella??  
  
- Tan claro como el agua... Amo Yoh, no cree que eso hace lastimar a Tamao. Ella esta sufriendo por su desamor...  
  
- L-lo sé... P-pero... y Anna??? No sé que pensar. La realidad es que estoy comprometido con Tamao, pero y esos recuerdos de mi querida Anna, ¿qué hago con ellos? No la puedo olvidar... Amidamaru, tú mas que nadie sabes bien que aun la amo.  
  
- Amo, lo sé. Siempre lo supe, yo estuve allí con usted intentando hallar a Anna...  
  
- Lo se, Amidamaru, lo se... A veces pienso que todo esto fue mi culpa. Yo fui el culpable de que Anna no apareciera, si tan solo hubiera sido mas fuerte mi poder espiritual...  
  
- ¡NO! Usted la busco, yo la busque, todos los shamanes ayudaron pero no apareció. Era como si...  
  
- ...hubiera desaparecido...  
  
- Si, así es  
  
- Ahora que lo pienso, fue demasiado extraño que nadie halla podido dar con ella.  
  
- Es cierto...- dijo en voz baja y continuo después de una breve pausa- Amo...  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Ya es tarde. Tal vez ya debería acostarse. Mañana habrá mucho que hacer. ¿No cree?  
  
- Si. Es cierto. Bajemos.  
  
Ambos, shaman y espíritu, bajaron del techado y entraron a la habitación. El shaman iba a sentarse en el futón cuando...  
  
- ¡Amo!- dijo en voz baja Amidamaru- Hay alguien aquí, se siente su presencia...  
  
- Si, yo también la presiento...- guardaron silencio y...- Se fue.  
  
- ¿Quién era, amo?  
  
- No lo se. Ya tiene tiempo que parece que alguien nos vigila, pero no hay absolutamente nadie. Es una presencia muy poderosa, pero en cuanto la percibo desaparece. Así nada mas.  
  
- Mmm...  
  
- ¿En que piensas?  
  
- No, en nada. Acuéstese amo. Lo veré mañana.  
  
- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana Amidamaru.- dijo el shaman y se quedo profundamente dormido pues ya estaba muy cansado.  
  
- Esta presencia se parece a la de... Hao y su espíritu... Pero ¿será él?- piensa el espíritu acompañante de Yoh y desaparece...  
  
-_ Si, hermanito. Soy yo quien los observa. Pero no creas que es para destruirte o vengarme por lo que tú y tus amigos me hicieron, no... ahora... es por algo mas personal. Lograre que Anna se olvide de ti, para que sea mía y también tu hijo. Ja, ja, ja... ¿Oíste, querido hermano? _


	12. Recuerdos

**Notas iniciales de Natty:**  
T.T Snif, snif... Este fic cada vez se pone mas trishte T.T Este capitulo fue idea de un amigo mio... Creo que kedo ben  
  
**Nunca mires hacia atrás Continuación: Mi final  
Capítulo 12: Recuerdos  
por Natty & Irina**  
  
El domingo transcurrió con tanta calma en ambas casas, que paso muy rápido. Yoh esperaba con ansias el lunes, ya quería ver a Anna. El shaman de cabellos castaños se levanto muy de mañana porque quería estar listo antes que todos para que así él y Anna recibieran a los alumnos. Él deseaba estar a su lado, quería tocar el cabello largo de la joven... pero ella nunca apareció. Ni ese ni los días siguientes, Kino y Tamao no le dieron importancia al fin y acabo la joven rubia era la que decidía si iba o no a dar clases; pero para el shaman fue extraño.  
  
Finalmente, el día del viernes se decidió a ir él solo hasta la casa de su hermano. Quería saber porque la joven no había ido a dar las clases y aunque todas salieron bien porque él las dio, le parecía raro que ella no hubiera asistido.  
  
Al llegar ya era un poco tarde, por la luz del sol se podría decir que eran como las cinco o seis de la tarde. ¿Por qué llego tan tarde? No se atrevía a ir, lo dudaba y al fin cuando decidió irse ya eran como las siete. El shaman toco a la puerta, pero nadie pareció contestar. Y al volver a tocar noto que la puerta estaba abierta. Al ver esta oportunidad estuvo de acuerdo en entrar, al fin y acabo si la puerta estaba abierta era porque querían que la gente pasara, ¿no creen?  
  
El shaman se asombro al ver la casa de su hermano por dentro, no era tan fría y tétrica como se imaginaba que seria. En cambio, propiciaba tranquilidad, calma, serenidad... En esos instantes, el shaman volteo hacia arriba y se sintió atraído a subir los escalones que conducían, al parecer, a un pequeño balcón. Empezó a subir muy despacio, parecía que esos escalones no eran muy subidos con frecuencia. A cada paso que subía la casa se veía más oscura y triste, era como si aquella parte fuera...  
  
Justo antes de llegar a la segunda planta se encontró con ella, quien le observaba con su rostro sereno y su habitual seriedad.  
  
- Yoh... - susurro la itako antes de tomar un poco de aire y mostrar una pequeña sonrisa  
  
Esta imagen hizo que le viniera a la mente aquella noche después de la fiesta del torneo... La itako desapareció de su vista, dirigiéndose al final del oscuro balcón, donde se detuvo y se recargo en la orilla del barandal que, parecía, detenerla de no caer hacia al patio trasero. Al seguirla, el shaman de cabellos castaños se daba cuenta del efecto que causaba verla rodeada por aquel hermoso ocaso. Su figura delgada y, ahora, desarrollada al igual que su piel clara resaltaba por aquel rojizo atardecer...  
  
En efecto, esos instantes le recordaban aquella noche... ¡Sí! Aquella noche después de la fiesta de clausura del torneo, la noche en la cual él y Anna... Pero ahora era distinto, ellos dos no estaban comprometidos...  
  
Yoh al observar el rostro de la itako, no pudo notar lo que él esperaba. Él deseaba que la joven lo desease tanto como él a ella, quería que Anna se ruborizara a cada paso que él daba... pero no fue así. En la cara de la joven aparecía tristeza. Era cierto, ya no eran las mismas personas: ahora Anna se mostraba más gentil, pero a la vez triste, defraudada, abatida... Hasta él, Yoh Asakura, la persona que era conocida por tomar las cosas a la ligera y estar siempre optimista ahora estaba herido... ¿Acaso tendría razón Amidamaru? ¿Seria cierto que su rostro aparentaba pena, lastima, tristeza...?  
  
El shaman abrazo a Anna, él sabia que ella no estaba bien, parecía que necesitaba comprensión y cariño, pero ¿él seria la persona mas indicada para dárselo? La joven se mantuvo en silencio y quieta, disfrutaba que Yoh la abrazase como cuando él y ella eran prometidos; pero ¿por qué ahora todo tenia que ser distinto? ¿Por qué no podía ser igual que antes?  
  
- Yoh... -susurro la joven, mientras sus ojos se nublaban por lagrimas-... Lamento no haber ido a entrenar a los shamanes, pero es q-que...  
  
- Anna, ¿qué te pasa? Acaso ¿ha ocurrido algo malo?  
  
La rubia negó con la cabeza. No había ocurrido nada malo, simplemente habia ocurrido algo que ella no esperaba... Pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo de sentirse rechazada por las personas, desde que había regresado todos los shamanes que la veían mostraban lastima por ella. Pero ¿por qué? Ella era feliz, tenia a un hijo maravilloso y trabajaba en una pequeña tienda, entonces ¿por qué la gente mostraba compasión hacia ella? Seria por ser madre soltera?? Pero ella no tenia la culpa de eso, ¿o si?  
  
- Yoh, ¿es cierto lo que... escribiste en la carta?- hizo una pequeña pausa- Es verdad todo lo que escribiste??  
  
- Anna... tú mas que nadie sabes que no podemos cambiar el pasado... pero...  
  
- ¿Pero que? ¡Dilo! Di que aun sientes algo por mí, por favor... Di que todavía te sientes atraído hacia mí... Por favor, Yoh... dilo...  
  
El shaman se quedo sorprendido por aquella actitud tan repentina y poco usual de la joven, él sabia que era cierto lo que decía... entonces por que de repente se sentía tan avergonzado frente a ella?? No sabia que contestar, quería decirlo. Quería gritar que aun la amaba, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si ella no le correspondía ese amor? ¿Qué haría?  
  
La joven al ver que él no contestaba se separo del shaman y se alejo, se recargo en la otra esquina y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Anna, al verlo a los ojos, sentía tantas ganas de estar con él; sus ojos empezaban a llorar otra vez no lo podía contener... Yoh noto como la rubia lloraba al verlo. ¿Acaso él le causaba dolor? El shaman no quería herir a la joven, pero tampoco quería decir lo que en verdad sentía frente a frente. Tal vez años antes lo hubiera dicho así como así, pero ahora le costaba tanto trabajo creer que todo se resolvería. La joven toma la iniciativa al ver que el shaman no hablaría tan fácilmente:  
  
- Ya veo, que no hablaras. Bien pues... -soltó un suspiro- Si tú no deseas hablar, yo lo haré...  
  
- Anna... -susurro  
  
- Yoh Asakura... aun te... q-quiero. Y sabes?? No me importa lo que pienses de mí, creo que eres la persona más especial para mí eso sono bien tipo Sakura xD- al terminar de hablar, se sentía terriblemente avergonzada frente a él...  
  
El shaman no contesto, la joven al notarlo se disponía a bajar los escalones, pero entonces...  
  
- Tú también, Anna Kyôyama. Eres la persona a la que más quiero... (sip... sono como el final de la movie de Sakura XDD)  
  
La joven voltea hacia el shaman, las lagrimas nublaron sus ojos. Se sentía tan feliz... Avanzo lentamente hacia el shaman y lo tomo de la mano. Bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron junto al fogón. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna, solo veían las llamas arder. Yoh tenia abrazada a Anna de una manera tan dulce, que nadie jamás crearía que él estaba comprometido con alguien mas... La joven pronto se durmió en los brazos de su ex prometido, el shaman disfrutaba de esa escena. Eso era lo que él quería para familia: él y Anna juntos, cuidando de Hanna. Pero ¿dónde estaba Hanna? No lo había visto en todo el rato que había estado allí.  
  
- Anna, ¿dónde esta Hana?  
  
- Mmm... -contesto aun dormida- ¿Hana? Esta con Hao, fueron a entrenar a un templo... Hao quiere que nuestro hijo sea fuerte...  
  
El shaman no dijo nada acerca de Hao, ya que se sintió tan feliz al oír a Anna pronunciar: nuestro hijo. La joven pronunció algunas palabras que apenas si el shaman oyó...  
  
- Yoh... nunca me dejes sola... otra vez. Quiero estar a tu lado... por siempre... Aunque algo ha cambiado otra vez... - Antes de que ella terminara el enunciado se queda dormida  
  
El shaman de cabellos castaños llevo a la rubia a su respectivo cuarto que caballeroso Que por cierto anduvo buscando, pues no sabia cual era... Cuando al fin lo encontró, metió a la joven dentro del cobertor rosa y él se sentó, en el futón, a su lado. Después de un largo rato de estarla observando decidió que ya era hora de irse, pues tal vez su abuela y Tamao estarían ya algo preocupas por su ausencia. El shaman iba a cruzar la puerta para irse, cuando la joven exclamo:  
  
- No te vayas, Yoh. Quédate conmigo esta noche... Por favor...  
  
La dulce mirada de la joven y la forma tierna en lo que lo dijo fue suficiente para que se quedase con ella. Así que se acostó a un lado de ella.  
  
- G-gracias Yoh... -dijo antes de volver a dormirse.  
  
- Mas bien, gracias a ti, querida Anna- pensó el shaman  
  
El siempre había querido pasar otra noche con Anna, cuidando de ella. El shaman disfruto viendo el hermoso rostro claro de Anna y su cabello rubio; jugueteo con el un rato. Le gustaba estar a su lado, sentir su respiración tan cerca. Deseaba besarla, pero pensó que seria inapropiado. Así que descarto la idea y siguió jugando con los cabellos de Anna, mientras ella dormía como un bebé. Anna era su amiga, su compañera, su pequeño "ángel" que había regresado a su lado.  
  
Los rayos del sol se reflejaron en la cara de la rubia, que hicieron que ella se despertase. Al principio se sintió confundida, no recordaba muy bien lo de la noche anterior ¿Por qué Yoh se encontraba dormido con ella? Y ¡en el mismo futón! ¿Acaso él y ella habían...? Se tranquilizo al notar que el shaman traía puestos sus pantalones, solo no tenia puesta la camisa. Esto hizo que la rubia se sonrojara. El shaman pronto despertó y empezó a jugar con los largos cabellos de la rubia. Ella disfrutaba de su compañía, pero estaba bien?? La joven volteo a ver al shaman cuando este le hablo  
  
- Anna, ¿sabes me gustaría quedarme así para siempre? A tu lado...  
  
- Herm... Yoh, a mí también... pero.  
El shaman noto pronto que la tristeza aparecía nuevamente en el rostro de Anna. El sabia porque. Esto no era posible ahora, los dos tenían vidas distintas ahora. El se iba a casar en escasos meses y ella saldría de su vida para siempre...  
  
- Anna... -susurro el shaman- Yo te amo, y tú lo sabes... pero...  
  
- Y Tamao??  
  
- Lo sé.  
  
- Olvidemos de ella por hoy, ¿sí?- dijo la joven con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
- Esta bien- contesto, y le dio un dulce beso  
  
- Yoh...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- No, nada. Olvídalo... -contesto y se puso roja  
  
- Anna, ¿qué pasa? Dilo- pregunto el shaman y le volvió a dar un corto beso  
  
- No, Yoh. Basta... No hagas esto... por favor- ella no se podría contener si él seguía, al fin y acabo estaban solos y juntos en un futón...  
  
- Anna, dilo...  
  
- Yoh...  
  
Ahí fue cuando el joven shaman comprendió lo que sentía la rubia, ella lo deseaba al igual que él a ella. Pero lo que los detenía era que sabían que no estaría bien...  
  
- Anna... por favor... -dijo algo avergonzado Yoh ¿Por qué de repente se sentía abochornado?  
  
- No, Yoh. Tú sabes que no estaría bien... Además te están esperando, ¿o no?  
  
- Ellos pueden esperar, Anna. Nosotros valemos mas, ¿no crees?  
  
La itako quería estar con Yoh por siempre, y ella mas que nadie lo queria en esos momentos  
  
- Yoh...  
  
- Sí, ¿qué pasa?- susurro dulcemente el shaman.  
  
El joven se sento frente a la itako, quería estar frente a frente con ella. El shaman sentía como la respiración de Anna se agitaba. La joven empezó a tocar los cabellos del shaman y a darle cortos besos. Yoh le dio un beso largo y dulce, ahí fue cuando Anna no pudo contenerse más. Quería pasar un rato con él, a solas, en lo mas intimo... Pero ¿estaría bien? Ahora eso ya no le importaba...  
  
- Yoh, quédate un rato mas- dijo y mostró una pequeña sonrisa...  
  
- Anna, me quedare cuanto tiempo quieras... 


	13. La realidad es otra

**Notas iniciales de Natty:**  
Este capitulo es bastante corto, pero es el desenlace del anterior. **ESCRIBAN REVIEWS!!!  
**  
**Nunca mires hacia atrás Continuación: Mi final  
Capítulo 13: La realidad es otra  
por Natty & Irina**  
  
La joven se sentía feliz, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué horas eran? La itako no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en los días anteriores. ¿Qué había pasado? Se sentía sumamente confundida, volteo hacia la ventana... ¡Era de día, nuevamente! ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Si hace pocas horas ella estaba acostada con... ¡Yoh! Ahora lo recordaba, ella e Yoh habían... ¡pasado el día anterior juntos! La itako volteo hacia el shaman, quien aun dormía. No podía ser posible, como pudo ocurrir esto?? Pero eso era lo que ella quería y no se iba a arrepentir por lo sucedido. La joven se sentó en la orilla del futón, necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos. Simplemente no podía ser cierto, que diría Tamao si se enterase?? Definitivamente esto quedaría entre Yoh y ella, nadie mas podía saberlo. La rubia se envolvió en el cobertor rosa para pararse, cuando el shaman despertó...  
  
- Anna... ¿qué pasa? ¿Adónde vas?  
  
- J-je, je... Voy a darme un baño.  
  
- ¡Oh! Esta bien.- dijo el shaman mientras se ponía los pantalones y la camisa  
  
¿Por qué Anna se sentía tan abochornada frente a Yoh? El shaman se vistió más rápido que Anna en pararse. El joven se acerco a la rubia, la tomo de la mano y le dio un tierno beso. La rubia se ruborizo y salió de la habitación, tenia que darse un baño y aclarar su mente.  
  
- ¿Qué he hecho? Esto no esta bien. ¿Qué pasara si se entera alguien mas? -esto era lo único en lo que pudo pensar la joven mientras se bañaba. Al salir de la bañera se fue a cambiar. Se arreglo un poco el cabello y se puso un vestido corto y negro. Salió a buscar a Yoh, tenia que hablar con él sobre lo sucedido. Lo encontró en la sala, estaba sentado... pensando. Parecía triste, pero ¿por qué? El shaman no se dio cuenta de la rubia hasta que esta le hablo, ahí fue cuando el shaman cambio su actitud y puso una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Anna?  
  
- Nada, Yoh. Es solo que...  
  
- ¿Qué haremos con esto, verdad?  
  
- Si, bien sabes que nadie debe saberlo. Si no no sé que podrá ocurrir...  
  
- Tienes razón, será nuestro pequeño secreto. ¿Si así lo deseas?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Entonces, así será. Nadie nunca sabrá que vos y yo hemos pasado un día juntos. Nadie. Nunca. ¿Te parece?  
  
- Yoh, vamos. No te molestes por esto. Tú sabes que la realidad es otra. Tú y yo ya no estamos comprometidos y menos ahora que vas a casarte.  
  
- Lo sé, Anna. Lo sé. Por eso me duele tanto, solo en saber que jamás volveré a besar tus delicados labios ni podré tocar tu cabello...  
  
- Yoh, por favor. No hagas esto mas difícil... Sabes bien que no puede haber nada entre nosotros Por favor no vuelvas a venir aquí, ni me toques... Por favor, Yoh. Por tu bien, por el mío y por el de Hanna. Quien sabe que podrá pasar si alguien se enterara de nosotros ahora...  
  
- Esta bien, Anna. Si me disculpa, señorita Kyôyama debo irme.  
  
- Yoh, no me digas así...  
  
- Adiós, mi querida Anna... -susurro el shaman  
  
La joven comenzó a llorar, pues sabia que entre ellos dos no ocurriría nada nunca mas... Era doloroso, pero así tenia que ser. Ellos lo sabían y aunque les causara dolor, tenia que ser así.  
  
- Adiós, Yoh... Tu sabes que es por nuestro bien, pero pase lo que pase aun te q-querré...  
  
- No, sshh... -la interrumpió el shaman- Anna, yo también. Pero nuestra unión esta prohibida ahora...  
  
La joven lo condujo a la puerta y se despidieron con un largo y dulce beso. Al cerrar la puerta, ambos sintieron coraje, ¿por qué tenia que ser así? ¿Por qué no podían estar unidos? Lo sabían muy bien, por que las cosas cambian y... Ahora la verdad era otra, más dolorosa y triste, pero así era. La realidad es otra... todo había cambiado... Pero habría forma de cambiarla?? Habría?? 


	14. Perdoname

**Notas de Natty:  
**TT.TT Ke TRISTE Y doloroso es el amor T.T Lean y escriban **reviews**, okie dokie??  
  
**Nunca mires hacia atrás Continuación: Mi final  
Capítulo 14: Perdóname  
por Natty & Irina**  
  
Después de aquel día las horas y días pasaron volando. La joven rubia iba de vez en cuando a entrenar a los shamanes y una que otra vez Yoh la ayudaba, y aunque los dos se morían de ganas por estar cerca uno del otro nunca lo hicieron. Se mantuvieron alejados, tal y como lo habían planeado.  
  
El tiempo pasaba y el shaman de cabellos castaños estaba cada vez mas ocupado que no tenia tiempo para pensar en Anna, todo por la boda que se realizaría en mes y medio mas o menos, que la joven decidió ir a la mansión con menor frecuencia. Ella se aparecía muy pocas veces e Yoh parecía no notarla, esto hacia que ella entristeciera pues creía que ya no le interesaba, pero estaba muy equivocada. Yoh la quería, deseaba estar junto a ella pero había algo que lo detenía: Tamao. La joven decidió no ir mas pues ni caso le hacían por los preparativos de la boda.  
  
Cuándo faltaban dos semanas para la boda, Yoh estuvo menos ocupado y Tamao más tranquila ¿Pues ahora que podría salir mal días antes de la boda? Ahí fue cuando el shaman noto la falta de Anna, era cierto tenia días sin verla. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Así que decidió preguntarle a su abuela, tal vez ella sabría:  
  
- Abuela...  
  
- ¿Sí, Yoh?  
  
- E-este... ¿Dónde esta Anna?  
  
- Oh... la joven Kyôyama tiene semanas sin venir, parece ser que tenia cosas que hacer.  
  
- Ya veo... ¿No sabes que?  
  
- Lo lamento, hijo. No sé. Si me disculpas tengo que irme.  
  
- Sí, abuela. ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba. Saldré a dar un paseo.  
  
- Esta bien.  
  
El shaman salió de la mansión, quería saber que pasaba con Anna. Era cierto, ahora no eran nada ni podían acercarse mucho; pero le preocupaba y tenia curiosidad por saber el porque ya no iba a entrenar a los shamanes. Pensaba en ir hasta la casa de su hermano, pero se detuvo en la esquina. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: Ahí estaban Anna, Hao y Hanna. El pequeño estaba tomado de la mano de su hermano, parecía que saldrían de paseo por las cosas que llevaban. Mientras que Anna y Hao se despedían con ¡un beso! ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Por qué Anna se despediría de esa manera de Hao? ¡Y enfrente de Hanna! Algo no andaba bien.  
  
Cuando por fin se fueron Hana y Hao, Yoh decidió en acercarse. Toco a la puerta. La joven rubia abrió algo sorprendida. Yoh se sentía desilusionado, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando  
  
- ¡Yoh! ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto la rubia con sorpresa  
  
- ...Anna... ¿qué esta pasando aquí?  
  
- No sé a que te refieres... -respondió la itako algo nerviosa  
  
- Vamos Anna. Te acabo de ver besando a mi hermano  
  
- P-pues... ¡No te importa!- la joven iba a cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero el shaman la detuvo  
  
- Anna, por favor... dímelo...  
  
La itako tomo aire, sonrió e invito a Yoh a pasar. Condujo al shaman a la sala y le dijo que se sentara. Yoh no dijo nada, quería escuchar. La joven empezó a hablar:  
  
- Yoh, perdóname por lo que voy a decir. Tal vez lo entenderás, tal vez no; pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada... -hizo una breve pausa  
  
- Anna...  
  
- No es tan fácil en decirlo, Yoh...  
  
- ¡Vamos, Anna! Nunca haz temido en decir las cosas, menos ahora lo vas a hacer...  
  
- Esta bien. Ya que quieres saber... Hao y yo... nos casaremos...  
  
- ¡¿Que?!  
  
- Así como lo oyes. Tu hermano y yo contraeremos matrimonio en algunas semanas...  
  
- Anna, no bromees.  
  
- Yoh, no estoy jugando. Es verdad.  
  
- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo paso?  
  
- Bueno, él me lo propuso un día antes de que tú vinieras a buscarme, por eso estaba sola. Necesitaba pensarlo, pero llegaste tú y... Yoh, al principio me negué; pero al ver que tú y Tamao se casaban y que ya no les importaba para nada... C-creo que me ganaron los celos y p-pues... acepte...  
  
- P-pero Anna, ¿y nosotros?  
  
- ¿Nosotros? Ay, Yoh. Como me das risa. ¿Ahora tú te preocupas por nosotros? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Anna, ¿de qué hablas?  
  
- Ja, ¿de qué hablo? Vamos, Yoh. Tu bien sabes. Yo no fui la persona que rompió nuestra promesa que hicimos aquella noche después del torneo... y no salgas con que no recuerdas cual promesa. La que tú mismo hiciste: Anna, no importan los obstáculos. Siempre estaremos unidos. Nunca nos separaremos. Si mal no recuerdo esas fueron tus palabras. Y ¿quién fue la persona que se comprometió primero? Yo no fui.  
  
- Anna...  
  
- ¡Nada de Anna!  
  
- Al menos yo no huí...  
  
- Pero no me comprometí al ver que no estabas, ¿o sí? Así que, Yoh. Te guste o no, Hao y yo nos casaremos y Hao acepto a Hanna como su hijo. Entonces, no tienes de que preocuparte.  
  
- Ya veo... ¿Cuándo será... la boda?  
  
- Pues... el mismo día que la tuya, para ser exactos será una boda doble. Compartida con la tuya y no fue mi idea. Hao quería ver cuando se casara su hermano y pues... así lo decidimos...  
  
- Anna... Perdóname.  
  
- No, Yoh. Perdóname tú por romper nuestra promesa. ¿Sabes yo siempre creí que tarde o temprano seria la honorable esposa del Shaman King? Pero ahora lo dudo.  
  
- Anna, no fue mi intención...  
  
- Lo sé, Yoh, lo sé. Pero ahora ya no es posible...  
  
- Entonces... nuestra unión esta prohibida. Este amor que siento por ti esta condenado a no ser correspondió... Esta bien... Adiós, Anna. Nos vemos en la boda.  
  
- No, Yoh. Nos vemos antes, tengo que ir a la mansión a avisarles. Ya sabes, además tu abuela fue muy buena conmigo siempre... seria una falta de respeto sino le avisase que su otro nieto se casara, ¿no crees?  
  
Ambas personas se mostraban fuertes, pero en el fondo se estaban muriendo de dolor. Querían estar juntos, pero ahora parecía estar tan lejos su unión... Los dos se despidieron, al principio parecía que se besarían pero Anna se alejo... Yoh salió de la casa triste y pensativo. Mientras que Anna, empezó a llorar cuando cerro la puerta...  
  
- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Perdóname... No fue mi intención, pero las cosas resultaron así... y ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer para detener el presente. Solo dejemos que las cosas tomen su curso. Hay que creer, tal vez este sea nuestro destino..._ - esto era lo que pensaban ambas personas 


	15. Noticia Inoportuna

**Notas iniciales de Natty:  
**Este es un capi algo chistoso xDD y confuso, pero me encanta U (Yo kelo un bebe como Hanna!! xDu) Y bueno, tambien es mas largo... Asi que espero lo disfruten, y escriban algun review de lo ke les parecio Ok?  
  
**Nunca mires hacia atrás Continuación: Mi final  
Capítulo 15: Noticia Inoportuna  
por Natty & Irina**  
  
Después de aquella sorpresa para Yoh, él no dejaba de pensar en la imagen de Hao y Anna, ¿cómo podía ser posible que su hermano y su ex prometida se casaran... Y el mismo día que ellos? No quería que sucediera, no quería perder a Hanna y mucho menos a Anna en manos de Hao, el hermano que alguna vez mato a cientos de shamanes porque no creían en el mismo ideal que él... Yoh no podía dejar que eso ocurriese, pero tampoco podía oponerse.  
  
Tamao empezaba a notar nuevamente la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Yoh, ella no veía ese dolor en Yoh desde que Anna había huido de Funbari, ¿por qué ahora que faltaban escasos días para su boda Anna regresaba e Yoh entristecía? ¿Por qué?  
  
Kino parecía notar todo lo que pasaba en las mentes de estos dos jóvenes y, creyó conveniente invitar a algunos de sus amigos para que les distrajeran. Así que llamo a Ren, Pilika, Horo-Horo, Lyserg y Manta para que pasaran los últimos días antes de la boda con ellos. Cuatro personas si aceptaron, pero en cambio Manta seguía demasiado ocupado con la compañía que ahora dirigía. Con decir que no sabia si podría asistir a la boda de Yoh. Las cuatro personas quedaron en llegar ese mismo día a la mansión, y Kino no dijo nada ya que quería que fuese sorpresa... y no seria la única sorpresa del día  
  
En cambio, en la casa de Hao había una tranquilidad extrema... Hao no se preocupaba por la boda pues ya todo estaba arreglado ¿cómo le haría?, Anna no debía preocuparse; según Hao ella no debía de hacer nada ni meterse en los asuntos de la boda, ya que él arreglaría todo; y en cuanto a Hanna seguía entrenando con el shaman, que pronto se convertiría en su padre.  
  
Hanna poco a poco iba aumentando su poder espiritual, a su temprana edad era un shaman muy poderoso según Hao...  
  
- ¿En serio lo crees, tío Hao?  
  
- Si, Hanna. Creo que eres mas fuerte que muchos de mis ex aliados- le decía mientras le sonreía  
  
- Mami, mami. ¿Oíste lo que le dijo tío Hao a Hanna? Soy muy fuerte  
  
Anna solamente sonreía y miraba a Hao...  
  
- No pareces ser el mismo shaman que conocí años antes- le dijo una vez Anna a Hao  
  
- No lo soy. La gente cambia, Anna- le contestaba  
  
- Pero... Aun no logro entender que le hizo cambiar su actitud hacia nosotros  
  
- No entiendes, ¿verdad? Háblame de tú, después de tanto y ahora faltando días para la boda aun te niegas ha hablarme de usted-  
  
- Aun le tengo respeto y...-  
  
-Poca confianza, ¿no?-  
  
Anna solo se retiro del lugar y dijo en voz alta:  
  
- Recuerden que en dos horas iremos a la mansión a darles la noticia. ¿Oyeron los dos? Así que... ¡ARRÉGLENSE! Debemos estar presentables, ¿entendido?  
  
- Si, mami.  
  
- Ya vamos, mi Anna  
  
- No me llames as  
  
Hao carcajeo y dijo:  
  
- Estaremos listos antes que tú, ¿o no Hanna?  
  
- ¡SI!  
  
La itako se retiro, y se fue a su habitación a arreglarse. Quería lucir presentable ante aquella familia. Saco algunas ropas y las coloco sobre el futón... No sabia que elegir. Todo parecía ya usado, pero desde que se mudo de Funbari había comprado poca ropa. No tenia mucha elección, había decidido usar un vestido negro y un poco largo pues parecía el mas nuevo cuando...  
  
- ¿Nada que usar?-  
  
Anna volteo hacia la puerta y exclamo:  
  
- ¿Qué quiere?  
  
- No, no... Háblame de tú.  
  
- Esta bien... ¿Qué quieres?- contesto de mala gana la joven  
  
- Ves, mejor ¿no?- hizo una breve pausa el shaman- Con que, ¿problemas para vestir?  
  
- Nada que no pueda arreglar  
  
- Si tú lo dices. Solo dejare esto por aquí- y coloco una caja sobre el futón- Y me voy. Yo que tú me apuraría, Hanna esta casi listo y yo... Yo ya acabe... Anna lo vio bien. Traía puesta la misma vestimenta de siempre. Solo que esta parecía mas nueva y algo mas elegante. Aunque no dejando mucho que desear, pues la túnica la traía, se podría decir, cerrada.  
  
- ¿Qué ves?  
  
- No, nada- exclamó la itako algo ruborizada  
  
- Como digas, me voy. Te esperaremos en el recibidor. Apúrate.  
  
- Si, ya les alcanzo.  
  
Hao cerro la puerta corrediza y se dirigió a ver a Hanna, el niño se encontraba sentado y hablando, con lo que parecían, varios espíritus. Hao solo lo observaba y escuchaba lo que el niño decía:  
  
- Si, es cierto. El shamanismo es tan fácil como manipular a alguien con los dedos. Es divertido ver como sufren los humanos, me gusta verlos asustarse cuando me ven. Ja, ja, ja. Pronto seré el mejor shaman, y gracias a tío Hao Hanna será mejor que todos. Y se vengara de Yoh por haber hecho daño a mami. Pronto tendré mi propio espíritu y mi objeto de posesión y entonces tomare venganza por el sufrimiento de mami. Yo también puedo leer los pensamientos de la gente, al igual que mi mami y tío Hao. Yo sé lo que ellos piensan y sé que tío Hao lo sabe. Sé que Yoh es mi padre y yo me vengare por habernos abandonado.  
  
- Hanna, ¿qué dices?  
  
- Nada, tío Hao. Hablando con estúpidos espíritus. ¿Ya nos vamos?  
  
- Esperamos a tu mami y listo  
  
En eso estaban hablando cuando Anna apareció, ella lucia un vestido negro muy corto, pero a la vez muy elegante. El pelo lo traía suelto y sostenido en la parte de arriba por dos prendedores negros. Usaba unos zapatos casi idénticos a los que uso en el torneo hace algunos años.  
  
- Mami, te ves linda  
  
- Gracias, Hanna  
  
- Es cierto- exclamo Hao mientras sonreía  
  
- Gracias, y gracias por el vestido. No debió... Debiste molestarte  
  
- Hanna lo escogió, agradécele a él.  
  
- Sí, mami. Hanna acompaño a papi a escogerlo  
  
- ¿Papi?- exclamaron los dos sorprendidos  
  
- Si, Hao es mi papi. Mami se casara con tío Hao, entonces será mi papi. ¿No?  
  
- Hanna, pues... - el niño interrumpió a Anna antes de ella terminase  
  
- Vamonos, ¿sí?  
  
- Esta bien -exclamo Hao  
  
- Llegamos, ¿no?- dijo Lyserg  
  
- Si- exclamaron a coro Len y Horo  
  
- Pues, pasemos- grito Pilika y entro sin siquiera tocar  
  
- ¡Pilika! -dijeron Horo y Len, mientras aprecia una gotita en la cabeza de Lyserg  
  
- ¡Tamao! ¡Tamao!- gritaba Pilika  
  
Tamao e Yoh salieron sorprendidos al oír las voces de la joven, y más sorprendidos al ver a Horo, Len y Lyserg. Saludaron y pasaron a la sala a platicar por los preparativos de la boda. Llevaban como una media hora hablando de eso, cuando:  
  
- ¡HANNA! ¡SE TOCA A LA PUERTA PRIMERO! ¡NO SE PASA ASI NADA MAS!- gritaba Anna  
  
- Pero... -exclamaba Hanna casi con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
- Nah... No le hagas caso. Además recuerda que todos son unos estúpidos, no vale la pena que pidamos permiso nosotros  
  
- ¡HAO! ¡NO LE DES IDEAS!  
  
Las personas salieron de la sala ante dicho escándalo. No podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. Era cierto, sabían que Anna y Hanna estaban viviendo con Hao mientras estaban en Izumo... Pero no que se llevasen así, como... Una familia...  
  
Horo, Lyserg, Len e Yoh no podían creer lo bien que se veía Anna. Hasta Tamao y Pilika lucían sorprendidas, no parecía la misma Anna Kyôyama que conocieron años atrás. Ahora era toda una señorita, y su belleza había aumentado notablemente.  
  
- ¿Anna? Te ves... -exclamaron los shamanes a coro, pero alguien los interrumpi  
  
- ¿A quien creen que están mirando shamanes estúpidos?  
  
- ¬¬U Hao... ¿qué quieres aquí? - dijeron los shamanes  
  
- Ja, ja, ja... Que cabellos tienen Ja, ja, ja... Hanna aun no logra entender como se paran el cabello así -se burlaba Hanna  
  
- ¬¬U ¿Qué dijiste niño? -dijeron Len y Horo  
  
- Len, a poco no es adorable este niño?? Yo quiero uno así!! -exclamo Pilika  
  
- nn U - Len  
  
- Anna, avisémosles de una buena vez para ya irnos. Temo que se nos pegue lo débil.  
  
- Sí, mami. Esto es aburrido.  
  
- ¿Hanna? -exclamo la joven al notar frialdad en su hijo, ¿qué estaba pasando con la actitud que le encantaba de Hanna? Lo que hacia parecerse a Yoh, ¿dónde había quedado?  
  
- Anna, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué tu visita? -dijo una voz  
  
- Señora, Kino... Nosotros hemos venido porque... -iba diciendo cuando la interrumpió Yoh  
  
- ¿Por qué no toman un poco de té y nos sentamos todos en la sala a platicar con mas detalle? ¿No les parece? -dijo Yoh, sabiendo a que venían la ex itako y su hermano  
  
- Esta bien, Yoh.  
  
- Ahora sí, Anna. Habla. Te escuchamos- dijo Kino seriamente  
  
- Pues... la razón de nuestra visita es que...  
  
- Anna y yo contraeremos matrimonio en un par de semanas -interrumpió Hao  
  
- Hao, no debiste sacarlo as  
  
- ¿Por qué no? ¿A eso venimos no?  
  
- Pero, Hao...  
  
Los presentes estaban demasiados sorprendidos como para notar lo que se decían con la "mirada" Hao y Anna, y el pequeño escuchaba todo lo que decían en su mente. Hanna se soltó de su mami, y se puso de pie. Eso sorprendió a Anna, el jamás se había alejado así de ella, tan fríamente. Se acerco a Hao y le tomo de la mano, los presentes ya notaban esta actitud del niño y lo seguían con la mirada. El pequeño conducía a Hao, la joven supo saber lo que iba a hacer su hijo. No quería que lo hiciese. Intento convencerlo.  
  
- Hanna, amor. No quieres algo que comer. ¿No quieres jugar? ¿Hanna?  
  
El pequeño volteo hacia su madre y le respondió tierna pero fríamente.  
  
- No, mami. Hanna debe de hacer esto. Mami ya lo sabe, ¿no? Y también papi sabe. Esto debe de quedar en claro.  
  
- ¿Papi?- dijeron a coro a excepción de la joven itako y Hao  
  
El niño se detuvo enfrente de Yoh, y exclamo.  
  
- Yoh...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Hanna? -contesto algo tenso el shaman  
  
- Hanna no quiere saber porque o para que sucedió. Hanna solo desea que mami ya no sufra por ti. Hanna quiere que mami sea feliz, y Hanna también será feliz sí...  
  
- Hanna, mi amor, no lo digas. Por favor Hao haz algo. Vamonos, ¿sí?  
  
- Anna, calma. Observa bien a Hanna. Ve sus ojos, ¿lo observas? -contesto Hao  
  
La joven lo vio, ya no había luz en ellos. Parecía solo oscuridad y frialdad en ellos. Aquello que hacia que se pareciese todavía mas a Yoh había desaparecido.  
  
- ¡Hanna, por favor detente! ¡Vamonos, ya! -exclamo la itako, sin resultado alguno  
  
- No, Anna, déjalo hablar. El niño tiene derecho a expresarse -dijo Yoh con una sonrisa- Hanna, continua...  
  
- Yo sé que tú eres el papi verdadero de Hanna, (Todos: o.o ¿Hanna lo sabia?) Pero no quiero que lo seas. Hao es y será siempre mi papi. Tu le has hecho mucho daño a mami, y no quiero que mami y Hanna sufran por tu culpa. Así que... Sal de su vida y la mía. Cuando mi mami y tío Hao se casen tu saldrás por siempre de la nuestra. Y si no lo haces... Yo te derrotare. Soy mas fuerte que tu, quieras o no.  
  
- Hanna... - susurraron los hermanos Asakura.  
  
- Hanna... ¿por qué? -dijo la joven rubia  
  
- Mami, ya no soy el mismo niño débil. Los humanos son débiles y estúpidos, y hay shamanes que son iguales. Yo mismo los derrotare... -hizo una pausa y pareció volver en si- Mami, ya nos vamos. Hanna tiene sueño y hambre. ¿Por qué todos miran a Hanna?  
  
- Por nada, hijo. Vamonos ya, creo que fueron demasiadas noticias para ustedes. Hao, ¿nos vamos?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Adiós a todos!! -dijo Hanna- Recuerda, Yoh lo que he dicho. Recuerda, sino...  
  
- Hanna, vamonos -interrumpió Hao  
  
- Sí, papi.  
  
Y salieron de la sala, pronto se escucho el sonido del cerrar de la puerta principal.  
  
- ¿Ese era Hanna? -pregunto algo confundido Lyserg  
  
- No lo sé... No lo sé... -dijo Yoh  
  
- Len... -exclamo Pilika  
  
- ¿Sí? -contesto  
  
- Ya no quiero un niño como Hanna T.T  
  
- uu jejeje...  
  
- Que sorpresas, ¿no creen? -dijo Kino y prosiguió- Pero... Hay algo muy raro en ese niño. No será un shaman normal. Es muy poderoso para su temprana edad, es cierto... Pero, sino se le enseña para el bien... Quien sabe que cosas hará... Podría ser la misma historia que hace años con Hao... Nada raro para Hanna: Hijo del Shaman King y de la mejor itako, y ahora educado por Hao... Será un shaman muy poderoso y muy hábil, solo hay que esperar que Anna logre controlar esa maldad que surge día a día en Hanna -concluyo y se retiro  
  
- Es cierto -dijo Lyserg- Notaron lo que dijo Hao...  
  
- ¿Te refieres a la frialdad de su mirada? -pregunto Horo  
  
- Si, a eso... Ha perdido la alegría que le hacia parecerse a Yoh- exclamo Lyserg  
  
- También la note -dijo Len  
  
- Yoh, si no haces algo perderás a tu hijo y a Anna para siempre -exclamo Lyserg cuando noto la triste mirada de Tamao al escuchar esto- Lo siento, señorita Tamao. No fue mi intención.  
  
- No, no hay problema. Si me disculpan debo retirarme. Hasta la cena -exclamo tristemente la pelirosada  
  
- ¡Yo la acompaño! -grito Pilika  
  
- nn U Jejeje  
  
- ¿Perder a Hanna y a Anna? ¿Frialdad? ¿Boda? No sé que hacer, no los quiero perder. Pero ahora ya no hay nada que hacer... O ¿sí?- pensó Yoh 


	16. de Ilusiones y de Mentiras

**Notas iniciales de Natty:  
**T.T ke cosas, nu? T.Tu Espero les guste, y por favor... Please!!! Escriban mas reviews de lo ke les parece mi fic T.T C ya!  
  
**Nunca mires hacia atrás Continuación: Mi final  
Capítulo 16: De Ilusiones y De Mentiras  
por Natty & Irina**  
  
La cena en la mansión Asakura transcurrió algo quieta, nadie pronuncio palabra alguna en la primera mitad de ella. Todos los presentes parecían tener sus pensamientos en otras cosas más importantes. Hasta que sonó el teléfono y Lyserg tuvo que contestar al ver que nadie tenia la más mínima intención de contestar:  
  
- ¿Alo? Residencia de los Asakura, ¿con quien gusta hablar? -contesto Lyserg  
  
- ¿Lyserg? ¿Mi lindo Lyserg eres tu? No, no... Concéntrate Ryu... Jejejeje  
  
- ¡Ah! Hola, Ryu... -dijo Lyserg llamando la atención de todos, quienes se pararon rápidamente del comedor a excepción de la señora Kino, Tamao y la joven Pilika.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Yoh a Lyserg, quien intentaba escuchar lo que Ryu decía.  
  
- Ssshhh. Cálmense. Intento escuchar -hizo una pausa y dijo al teléfono- Ryu, mejor le paso a Yoh. Hasta luego.  
  
El shaman de cabellos castaños tomo el teléfono  
  
- Aquí Yoh. ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Ryu?  
  
- ¡Ah! Don Yoh. Que gusto oírle nuevamente  
  
- Si, si... ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?  
  
- ¡Ah! Lo había olvidado. Usted sabe bien que me encuentro en Tokio, para cuidar la tienda mientras que Doña Anna se encuentra allá en Izumo ayudándoles...  
  
- Ya no nos ayuda con los shamanes, Ryu -interrumpió Yoh  
  
- ¿Qué? Entonces... ¿En donde se encuentra Doña Anna y el pequeñín? No me diga que todavía esta con ese Hao  
  
- Pues si... Aun están en casa de mi hermano y... Se casaran en algunas semanas  
  
- o.o ¿Qué? ¿Casar? ¿Esta usted seguro Don Yoh?  
  
- Si... Lamentablemente así es.  
  
- Oh, lo lamento. Cambiando de tema. La razón por la que llame es que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Doña Anna. Es que tendré que dejar por algunos días Tokio y de esta manera no habrá nadie en la tienda para cuidarla. Y ya he llamado varias veces al móvil de Doña Anna, pero nadie contesta. Por eso mismo creí que estaría allí, con ustedes.  
  
- ¿Nadie contesta en el móvil? -pregunto preocupado Yoh  
  
- No... En fin, si le llega a ver le podría decir que necesito que regrese a Tokio...  
  
- Herm... Ryu, ¿podría pedirte un favor?  
  
- Sí, claro. Lo que sea, don Yoh.  
  
- ¿Podría yo ir a cuidar la tienda? Pero, de favor no le digas a Anna. ¿Sí, Ryu?  
  
- Pues... No creo que haya algún inconveniente... Mmm... Esta bien. En dos días iré a la mansión, para traerle, entregarle las llaves y darle algunas instrucciones. ¿Le parece?  
  
- Si, no hay problema. Gracias.  
  
- No, gracias a usted, don Yoh. Me salvo. Jejejeje. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Salúdeme a todos por allá. Y nuevamente gracias, Don Yoh. Lo veré en dos días. Hasta pronto.  
  
- Sí, adiós. -dice luego de colgar el teléfono.  
  
Los shamanes esperan oír alguna explicación por la llamada de Ryu.  
  
- ¿Y que quería? -pregunta el shaman de origen chino  
  
- No, nada. Solo hablar con Anna acerca de la tienda.  
  
- ¿Tienda? -pregunta Horo  
  
- Si, la tienda de reliquias que tienen en Tokio. -responde Yoh  
  
- Oh, ya veo. ¿Y que con ella? -pregunta nuevamente el peliazul  
  
- Solo que necesitaban alguien que la cuidase por algunos días... -dice Yoh  
  
- Ah... -dicen a coro los shamanes, dan media vuelta y antes de irse escuchan algo que les sorprende  
  
- Y... Yo iré a cuidarla -dice Yoh con una sonrisa  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! -gritan los shamanes  
  
- Jejejeje Yoh, ¿estas seguro? ¿Qué pasa si Anna se entera? -pregunta Horo  
  
- No creo que lo haga. Será un secreto.  
  
- ¿Y que le dirás a Tamao y a tu abuela? -exclama Lyserg  
  
- Pues... Que iré a visitar a Manta. ¿Qué no vive en Tokio también?  
  
- Parece que ya habías pensado en todo, o ¿no? -dice Len  
  
- Jejejeje -ríe nerviosamente Yoh  
  
- Tomare eso como un si -contesta Len con una gotita en su cabeza  
  
Los cuatro shamanes regresan al comedor para terminar su cena y, nuevamente, nadie pronuncia palabra. El shaman de cabellos castaños es el primero en terminar su cena, aunque se podría decir que no comió bocado. Se levanto de la mesa...  
  
- Buenas noches a todos... -dijo con una sonrisa  
  
- Pero... Si no habéis comido nada -exclamo dulcemente la pelirosada  
  
- Jejejeje Es que no tenia mucha hambre. Hasta mañana a todos. Que duermas bien, abuela -exclamo Yoh mientras salía del comedor  
  
Tamao se sentía decepcionada consigo misma... ¿Por qué Yoh había cambiado su actitud desde que llego Anna? Ahora parecía que le tomaba menos importancia... Por lo menos la boda seria en unas semanas y ya no tendría que preocuparse por la señorita Kyôyama... ¿o sí?  
  
Pronto el comedor quedo vacío, y la mansión quieta y oscura. La pelirosada intentaba dormir, pero simplemente no lo lograba... Daba vueltas en su futón intentando quedarse dormida, pero no lo conseguía. Su cabeza solamente pensaba en una imagen... Ella con Yoh, pero de pronto aparecía Anna y los separaba. Haciendo que Yoh se quedase con ella. ¿Pero por que le preocupaba tanto si Anna pronto se casaría con el hermano de su prometido? Ahora las cosas no podrían salir mal. La pelirosada se sentó sobre su futón, y empezó a escuchar risas y voces del pasillo. Eran Ren y Pilika... ¿Por qué ellos si se llevaban como una pareja? En cambio ella e Yoh parecían solo amigos. Eso le molestaba, quería que su relación llegara mas a fondo, lamentablemente ella sabia que Yoh jamás actuaría así con ella. Era inútil pensar en profundizar su relación pues a pesar de todos los intentos que había hecho en el pasado siempre daba el mismo resultado: Yoh la ignoraba y salía del lugar. Dejándola a ella humillada y con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
En otra habitación se encontraba Yoh con un diorama parecido al de Tamao. Solo que en su historia él deseaba separar a Anna y Hanna de su hermano. Pero ¿cómo lo conseguiría? Ya no había forma de impedir ese matrimonio o ¿la había? El shaman de cabellos castaños no podía pensar en una solución a ese problema, ahora solo debía concentrarse en el viaje que haría en un día. ¿Cómo seria la tienda de Anna? ¿Qué haría él en esa tienda? Ahora que lo reflexionaba era algo estúpido lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Y tal vez así encontraría mas respuestas a porque nunca hallo a Anna...  
  
La luz del sol se reflejo sobre el rostro de la joven rubia, ella se tapo con la sabana hasta acostumbrarse a la luz. Se sentó sobre el futón y observo a Hanna. ¿Por qué su hijo había reaccionado de esa manera el día anterior? ¿Acaso seria por lo que dijo Hao? Era cierto, en sus ojos ya no había luz. Aun su hijo se parecía a Yoh físicamente pero... Interiormente había cambiado en algunas semanas. Ya no tenia la actitud despreocupada de su padre, mas bien... Era un poco mas a la de Hao... ¿Qué pasaría si su bebe seguía conviviendo con Hao? ¿Acaso perdería ese toque que le hacia parecerse a Yoh? ¿Perdería el parecido que le encantaba? No quería que eso ocurriese, pero no podía cancelar la boda solo unos días antes que ocurriese.  
  
La joven se levanto, se fue a dar un baño para aclarar su mente y luego se coloco un vestido negro corto. Desde que vivía con Hao sus vestidos eran mas cortos de los que solía usar. Ya que a partir de que tuvo a Hanna habia dejado de usar los vestidos cortos, y ahora Hao le tenia sus cajones con puros vestidos cortos negros o blancos. Cosa que obviamente prefería los negros. Se arreglo un poco el cabello y salió hacia la cocina para ver en que podría ayudarle a Hao, quien, seguramente, ya tendría rato haciendo el desayuno. 


	17. La Ultima Lagrima

**Notas iniciales de Natty:**  
  
TT.TT Ohayo... T.T Pobre de... Jejejeje n.nU Mejor denle una leida a este capitulo, que por cierto... Es el ultimo que tengo escrito... Y es ke aun no se como darle final a este fic... No se si darle un HaoxAnna o un YohxAnna ¿Que dicen ustedes? Escriban reviews para saber con kien se kedara Anna al final, depende de ustedes. Entre mas reviews hablen de su combinacion favorita: HaoxAnna AnnaxYoh YohxTamao... Hare que tenga un final con esa pareja xDDD... Ayudenme a saber... Y es que... Ya sea Hao con Anna o Yoh con Anna, keda super ... Me despido por ahora. Cuidaos xDDD  
**P.D. ESCRIBAN REVIEWS!!! -**  
  
**Nunca mires hacia atrás Continuación: Mi final  
Capítulo 17: La Ultima Lagrima  
por Natty & Irina**  
  
El día transcurrió rápidamente en ambas casas y pronto llegaría el momento en el que Ryu iría por Yoh a la mansión. Aun no le decía nada a su abuela ni a Tamao. ¿Cómo lo haría? Pensó que seria conveniente luego del desayuno. Así que cuando ya todos hubieron finalizado, se dirigió con Tamao. La pelirosada al ver que Yoh era quien se dirigía a ella sin habérselo pedido se ruborizo un poco. Cual seria su desilusión al saber lo que le diría.  
  
- Tamao. Necesito hablar con vos. -exclamo Yoh  
  
- ¿Sí? ¿Q-que pasa? -contesto la dulce vocecita de Tamao  
  
- Es solo que... -hizo una breve pausa- Necesito ir a Tokio por algunos días...  
  
- Oh... -exclamo tristemente sorprendida  
  
- Pero no te preocupes regresare unos días antes de la boda. Espero puedas terminar los últimos detalles sin mi. No hay problema, ¿verdad?  
  
- N-no... Ninguno... -exclamo intentando aparentar seguridad  
  
- Y-y se puede saber a donde iras...  
  
- Mmm... Claro... Iré a ver a Manta. Quisiera invitarle personalmente a la boda.  
  
- E-esta bien. Nos vemos luego, Yoh -dijo la pelirosada mientras se alejaba de allí con lagrimas en los ojos ¿Por qué Yoh le mentía?  
  
Ahora solo le faltaba contarle a su abuela a donde iría realmente. Salió al patio trasero donde se encontraba. El shaman se dirigió con la señora Kino, quien estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol.  
  
- ¿Abuela?  
  
- ¿Sí, Yoh?  
  
- Necesito ir a Tokio... Y me preguntaba si no había algún inconveniente. -exclamo nerviosamente el shaman temiendo que su abuela le negase ir.  
  
- No, ninguno. Y ¿a qué iras a Tokio? -pregunto seriamente Kino  
  
- Pues... Aprovechare el viaje para ir con Manta y ver como se encuentra al igual que avisarle de la boda para ver si logra venir. Y...  
  
- ¿Y?  
  
- También iré a cuidar la tienda de reliquias de Anna. Ryu pasara por mi en un par de horas mas o menos. No te preocupes abuela. No destruiré la tienda -exclamo con su clásica sonrisa  
  
- Oh... Ya veo... Entonces iras a Tokio a cuidarle la tienda a Anna. ¿Ella ya sabe?  
  
- No, abuela. Y espero que quede como un secreto. No quisiera saber como se pondría Anna si se enterase.  
  
- Esta bien, Yoh. Solo espero que regreses antes de la boda...  
  
- ¡NO HABRA BODA! -grito una dulce voz interrumpiendo a la señora Kino.  
  
Ambas personas voltearon a ver a Tamao. ¿Qué le ocurría? Hasta Pilika que estaba con ella se encontraba sorprendida por aquella reacción de su amiga.  
  
- Amiga, ¿cómo que no habrá boda? Tú amas a Yoh y en verdad deseas esa boda. -dijo Pilika intentando hacer cambiar de opinión a la pelirosada. Ambas habían escuchado la conversación de Yoh y su abuela, ya que le llevaban un poco de té a la señora Kino.  
  
- N-no... No habrá boda... Ya me canse, Yoh. Ya no puedo aguantar que aun sigas amando a Anna, que te importe mas ella que yo. Aun cuando estamos comprometidos le das mas importancia a ella. -exclamo llorando Tamao  
  
- Tamao... Yo no sabia... -dijo Yoh sorprendido por aquella valentía de la joven al decir eso  
  
- Joven Tamao. Amiga, ¿estas segura de lo que dices? Vamos, no puedes cancelar la boda faltando solo algunos días. -dijo la peliazul intentando calmar a su amiga  
  
- N-no... Yo sé que Y-Yoh desea que la boda se cancelase para así poder estropear la de su hermano. Y y-yo solo me interpongo en su camino hacia Anna... ¿No es así, Yoh?  
  
- Tamao... Yo.  
- ¿Lo ves Pilika? El aun esta enamorado de Anna y yo solo me interpongo entre ellos dos. Será mejor así. Señora Kino, lamento no poder ser la esposa de su nieto, pero n-no creo q-que esto funcione... Lo lamento...  
  
- No, no te preocupes jovencita.  
  
- E-en cuanto a ti, Y-Yoh... Ahora eres libre de arruinar la boda de tu hermano. -exclamo la pelirosada llorando  
  
- Tamao, no llores...  
  
- O-ojala que la logres estropear... Y... a-así ya s-serian dos...  
  
- Lo lamento, Tamao. Aunque si tú lo decides así... Así será. -exclamo Yoh mientras caminaba al lado de las jóvenes y pronto se perdió de su vista.  
  
La pelirosada se tiro desconsoladamente al suelo poniéndose a llorar. Su amiga la abrazo e intento calmarla. La señora Kino prefirió salir del lugar dejando a las dos jóvenes solas.  
  
- ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho? -susurro la pelirosada llorando  
  
Pronto Ryu llego e Yoh se despidió de sus amigos.  
  
- Lamento lo de la boda -exclamo Lyserg  
  
- Si... -dijo seriamente Yoh mientras se colocaba el casco  
  
- ¿Y que harás ahora, Yoh? -pregunto Ren  
  
- Pues... -decía cuando salieron Pilika y Horo- ¿Qué paso?  
  
- La joven Tamao esta en su habitación llorando y empacando algunas cosas. Dice que regresara con su familia ahora que ya no tiene nada que hacer en Izumo. -exclamo la peliazul  
  
- Ah... Bueno, debo irme -dijo Yoh mientras subía a la moto con Ryu  
  
- ¿No piensas hacer nada? -pregunto Horo  
  
- ¿Cómo que? Ella fue quien cancelo la boda... Bueno, chicos. Debemos irnos. Lamento las molestias de estos últimos días. Quédense cuanto quieran, son bienvenidos aquí. Nos vemos.  
  
- Hasta pronto -exclamo Ryu mientras hacia encender la moto y arrancaba  
  
El shaman de cabellos castaños hizo un movimiento con la mano diciendo adiós y pronto se perdieron de vista los shamanes. Yoh veía el paisaje por el que iban pasando.  
  
-_ Tamao... Lo lamento tanto... Pero te agradezco que hayas roto el compromiso. Gracias a ti lograre imponerme ante la boda entre Hao y Anna... En serio, muchas gracias... -susurro el shaman mientras pensaba que tal vez por ahí había pasado Anna años atrás para llegar a Tokio... -¿Cómo será su tienda? ¿Lograre lo que tengo pensado? Nah... No sé... Solo sé que todo estará bien al final -_


End file.
